Break Up
by phayte1978
Summary: Things ended badly. It wasn't pretty. They had been fighting for a while, to the point, they didn't even know half the time what they were fighting about. - This is an OtaYuri AND a PliRoy - (please note this is an aged up Yuri P at age 20 in here) - There is an alternative ending to this.
1. Chapter 1

Things ended badly. It wasn't pretty. They had been fighting for a while, to the point, they didn't even know half the time what they were fighting about. That night had escalated more than usual. They had gone out to dinner with Yuuri and Victor, keeping happy faces, though all Yuri wanted to do was punch that smug look off Otabek's face. When Otabek ordered a third drink, Yuri gently placed his hand on his arm, leaning in whispering, "Shouldn't you watch what you are drinking?"

 _Otabek had been drinking more. The last few months was nothing but beers every night that littered the coffee table. Cans and bottles that Yuri would pick up and throw away- half the time Otabek passing out on the couch. Yuri would leave him there and just go back to the bed. Almost glad to have it to himself._

 _They had not been happy for months. Both of them knew this. For the first year they were together things had been amazing, that was probably why they had held on as long as they have. Otabek had already retired from skating, knee injury few years back, just kept getting worse, after getting gold, he went into coaching. That was one of the reasons it started. He wouldn't coach Yuri. He told him it would be too personal for him. Yuri argued it was what he wanted. Otabek had taken in a young skater from the UK and Yuri hated him. He was young, he was blonde, he drove Yuri insane. Yuri watched as he batted his eyelashes at Otabek, watched as he would ask Otabek to stretch him. Yuri wanted Otabek to open his damn eyes for once._

 _Oh they would fight over it. Otabek telling Yuri he was crazy. He had no interest in that kid. Yuri thought otherwise and made sure Otabek knew about it. Otabek wasn't able to handle it. When he would come in at night, first thing he did was grab a beer. He knew the minute Yuri came through the door, it would be more whining and bitching about his coaching. The beer helped him deal with it.  
_  
Sure enough, Yuri would come in, fussing about training that day. How Otabek should be his couch and not Abram's. The minute he came in the door it started up. No 'hellos' or 'how was your day'? Nothing. Otabek would turn up the TV louder and drink faster. Yuri would stomp off to the bedroom and get on his laptop. This was how they spent their evenings.

Otabek leaned over to Yuri, "I'll drink whatever I want. You are not my damn parent." Then made sure he had one more drink before the dinner was up. Otabek made sure to smile at Yuri as he tipped his drink back. Yuri was fuming, but he did not want Victor or Yuuri to know, so he kept his smile plastered on his face. Otabek drank more than usual that night, Yuri finally lost his temper at the restaurant, put Otabek in a cab with him, packed his bags and went to leave. On his way out the door Otabek grabbed his wrist, drunkenly trying to pull him to him. "You don't love me anymore Yura." He slurred, trying to kiss him. Yuri pulled away, pushing him, making him fall back on the couch.

"Beka, I am sick of your drinking, I'm going to Victor and Yuuri's. Let me know when you sober up longer than a few hours." Yuri turned to leave as Otabek jumped off the couch stumbling towards him.

"Yura, don't go. We can make this work."

"Beka, you are drunk, and you've been drunk. Ever since you took in that Abram... you drink and... you ignore me."

"Fucking Christ Yuri! Abram again?! You know, maybe I should go sleep with him just to prove you right."

Yuri gasped, slapped Otabek across the face and walked out the apartment. It was a few blocks to Victor and Yuuri's place, he cried the entire way there. Yuuri opened the door, taking his bags and settling him in the guest room (which was his old room not that long ago it seemed). Victor and Yuuri listened all night long as Yuuri unloaded the last few months on them. They knew there was tension between the two, nothing like this. Yuuri ensured him he was welcome to stay as long as he needed too. Lying in bed that night, Yuri went through his phone, old pictures of him and Otabek, he saw how happy they were, how great things were, he missed that. He missed that Otabek. The sober one who cared how he felt. The sober one who wouldn't allow him to be jealous or give him a reason too.

Yuri cried all night. Otabek drank till he passed out on the couch.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Otabek was hung over, as usual. It happen so often now, it became a normalcy. Looking at the clock, he wondered why Yuri let him sleep in. Groaning as he sat up off the couch, stretching his aching back, telling himself he was not sleeping anymore on the couch. It was killing his back. He had a perfectly good bed, and even with Yuri in a fit, he was going to start using it again.

Heading into the bathroom looking for pills, he noticed the counter wasn't cluttered as it always was. Normally Yuri had hair ties all over, bobby pins littered on the counter. He found this odd, there was nothing there of Yuri's. Grabbing some pills from the bottle, washing them down, he went to the bedroom.

Sure enough in the closet, most of Yuri's clothing was gone. The dresser drawers he used were empty as well. Then he remembered. Yuri standing at the door, bags in his hands, leaving. Then he drank more than usual till he fell asleep. Sitting on the bed, he just stared into their closet. Only his clothes hanging there. He knew it was bad, but he told himself he would stop drinking and he would pay Yuri more attention. He just assumed they would work through it. They had been friends for years, then lovers. Now Yuri was gone. He laid on the bed, putting his head on Yuri's pillow, breathing in his scent. Taking out his phone, he texted Abram that practice was canceled today. He stayed on the bed, holding Yuri's pillow. Crying all day, not touching a drop of alcohol.

* * *

Yuri did not sleep that night. He stayed in his old room, crying into the pillow on the bed. Victor and Yuuri had come in with him for a while, Yuri cried for hours that night, just unloading everything on them. Once they had left, he went to his bags, unpacking them carefully into the closet and dresser. At the bottom of the bag was one of Otabek's hoodies. A favorite of his, he had worn it previously, it still smelled like him. Yuri slipped it on, and slipped into bed.

How did it all go to hell so fast? Looking back it had been leading up for some time, but it spiraled quickly. Otabek retiring, taking in Abram, the jealousy, the drinking… Yuri would bitch and nag, Otabek would ignore. They were so polar opposites, and for the longest time it worked for them. It always worked for them in the bedroom, but even that had been months. Yuri remembers when they couldn't even make it to dinner on time with their friends because the sight of Otabek dressed up drove him crazy.

Who was he kidding. Otabek still drove him crazy. Even drunk he was incredibly handsome. He would even go a few days without shaving, letting a shadow kiss his cheeks. Even when Yuri was furious at him, he would look at him and almost forget everything. That was why he hid back in the bedroom. If he was there, he couldn't see him. Made it easier. He hated the way he would nag Otabek about his drinking, and it always seemed doing so, drove him to drink even more. Clutching the hoodie in his hands, he cried all night. Didn't sleep at all.

That morning Yuuri came in, lying next to him in bed, petting his hair and talked a bit. He explained they would skip practice today and were just outside if he needed them. Yuri did not want to go to the rink, knowing Otabek and Abram would be there. He never wanted to go back to that rink.

"Yuuri, I need a new rink." Yuuri hugged him.

"Let's see what we can do ok? Have you even slept?"

Yuri shook his head. Yuuri played with his hair, knowing how it helps to ease him and put him to sleep. It did not take long, Yuri was asleep and Yuuri slipped out the room to talk with Victor.

* * *

Yuuri and Victor had talked, knowing how Yuri was, then deciding taking a trip to another rink would be good for him. Get him away for a bit. Being Yuri's coach and choreographer, they wanted what was best for Yuri, and the last few months, they knew his life was a wreck, they did not realize just how badly though. After talking with Yuri, they started planning. They figured a few weeks at another rink, might be good for them all.

They planned on heading out to Switzerland, Chris was in his final year, and was welcoming them with open arms. Yuri packed his bags for a few weeks, and got on a plane. He was just moving through motions, not even caring what was happening. Chris set them up in a skiing lodge near his place. Victor loved it. Him and Yuuri wanted him to go skiing one day with them, he decided to stay behind.

Yuri stayed holed up in his room for quite some time, and was getting serious cabin fever now. Bundling up, as he thinks Victor picked the coldest time ever to come here, though he was glad to be away from home, headed out for a walk. He wasn't even sure where he was going, but he figured just moving around was probably good as he had spent the last week barely moving. Victor told him he was getting him back on the ice the next day, regardless of his mood. His mood had been terrible. He didn't lash out, he didn't throw things, he was just there.

From where their cabin was, you could see the Swiss Mountains, the ski lifts. It was breathtaking. He had hiked his way up a bit to a lookout viewing area. Sitting on a bench, he covered his face tighter in his scarf, wishing he had Otabek with him. It was really upsetting him as he had not even heard from him in a week. Not one word, not a text, nothing. Otabek had not updated any social media, not that he ever did. Yuri felt lost. Ever since their friendship blossomed five years ago, they always talked. Never went this long without communication of some sorts. It was foreign to him. He could grab his phone and look at it, debating to message Otabek, He decided better not too. Instead he took a photo of the gorgeous sight before him, posting it on social media instead. He had not posted in some time, he didn't want to worry his Angels with his absence. No matter what was going on, he needed his fans.

* * *

In the last two days, Otabek had dumped all the alcohol out of the apartment, and cleaned it top to bottom. He knew Yuri wasn't coming back anytime soon, but he had neglected this space so badly. That afternoon cleaning in the bedroom, he came across a hair tie of Yuri's on the floor. He was a sobbing mess for an hour, then felt foolish for sitting on the floor crying over a hair tie. He was thankful he had dumped all the alcohol as he was really craving a beer.

He put the hair tie around his wrist and went to the kitchen for some water. Everything in the apartment reminded him of Yuri. When Yuri had moved in, he had a few things as he hadn't lived in Saint Petersburg long. Yuri helped him pick out everything. Even the stupid chair that was a bright orange color, but so comfortable to sit in. It stuck out like an eye sore. It was the only chair he would sit in now. Turning on the TV for noise, but not really watching anything. He tried listening to his music, but Yuri had gotten a hold of that as well, and their playlist blended so much together now, he couldn't handle it. It was like it knew what songs were Yuri's favorite and would just play them.

The first night he noticed his hands shaking a bit, he knew he could really use a drink at that moment, but told himself he was not going too. So he drank water. He drank a lot of water.

With shaking hands, Otabek made his way back to the rink. He was scared Yuri would be there with Victor and Yuuri. He knew that was where Yuri went. Yuri had stayed with them until he moved in with him. At least he knew Yuri was being taken care of. He had to get back to the ice, he could not let Abram continue to go without instruction. Walking into the rink, putting a blank expression on his face, he saw Abram out warming up already. Looking around the rink, he did not see Yuri, or his coaches.

Shrugging he went to get his skates on. His hands still shaking, making it hard to do up his laces. "Beka! You are back!" He heard Abram yell from the ice and rushed over to where he was at. Abram was a good guy. He listened well and was amazing doing flips and spins. It was the footwork he got sloppy with. He took him on as he knew the flips and spins, he could get them without much instruction or himself having to do them, possibly damaging his knee even more.

Abram had skated to the edge, grabbing his guards and slipping them over the sharp steel of his blades. Walking over, he saw Otabek struggling to tie his skates with his hands. "Oh Beka! Let me help you." Abram kneeled down and helped tie up his skates.

"Thanks Abram. How is that foot work going"

"Miserable! I keep tripping over my own feet! Why does it have to be so complicated?" It was almost as if he was pouting. Otabek had to shake his head a bit. The footwork wasn't easy, but he knew Abram could do it.

"Ok, let me go warm up and then we will see what you have, ok?"

You can find this completed on AO3 under Phayte and Im on Tumblr as Phayteworld


	2. Chapter 2

The rink they were visiting was nice. Yuri liked how quiet it was, tucked up in the mountains. Victor and Yuuri were loving going skiing, he just wanted the ice. It helped to clear his mind. Even though his and Otabek's past all revolved around ice, it helped sooth him. There were a few others at the rink, Victor and Yuuri saying they would meet him there later and begged him to go skiing with them for a bit. He said maybe another time he would. He had never skied and didn't feel like racing down a mountain on two sticks attached to his feet.

He was stiff, he knew laying around for a few days had done it to him. He decided to stretch before hitting the ice. He was still more flexible than most skaters, but to him, he felt the muscles were tight, unused the last few days, his body not use to it. Slipping in his earbuds, he blasted music trying to drown out the world around him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder as he was bent over in a hurdlers stretch, looking up, seeing that smug face. Jean-Jacques Leroy. Groaning he slipped out an earbud. "JJ, what… what are you doing here?"

"Yuri-chan! Hello! How the hell did you wind up here?" He was smiling like he had just seen his best friend on the whole world.

"Just a change of scenery."

"Ha ha! Oh the same! Oh the same! Yeah, Chris is always very hospitable with his rink!" JJ was still smiling as Yuri unwound himself on the ground, standing. JJ still seem to tower over him, even though he had grown and was now the same height as Otabek these days.

"So where is Otabek?" JJ smiled, and Yuri felt like it was a stab through his heart. Everyone knew Otabek and Yuri were together, so he could not fault JJ for knowing he was not with him.

Trying to keep his voice calm and not shake, "Back... in Saint Petersburg."

"Ah right, guess he has to still coach. I figured he would have just brought him with you all." Poor JJ was clueless with everything going on.

Yuri sat on the bench between the two of them, put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. JJ looked confused. JJ sat down as well, putting his hand on his shoulder. Yuri was slightly shaking, JJ could feel it. The distant scrap of blades on the ice in the background, laughter from others training, Yuri wanted to really get out of there. But he knew not training for the last few days, he needed too. Shaking his head, he stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Yuri-chan?" JJ asked, sounding concerned. Yuri shook his head as he put on his coat, racing for the door. He left his bag and his skates behind as he did not care about anything other than not breaking down inside the rink.

Outside in the crisp cold mountain air, Yuri took a deep breath and kept walking. He did not know where he was going, but he was just getting away.

"Yuri!" He heard called out behind him. He almost took off again, but he knew JJ would just chase after him.

JJ catching up to him, grabbed him by his shoulder, spinning him around. "Yuri? What the hell?"

"JJ… Look, it is nothing, just needed some air." He shrugged the hand off his shoulder. JJ looked at him, not believing a word he said. "Let's … Let's go back in. I really do need to finish stretching." He tried to smile but knew it was fake. JJ gave him a look then followed him back in.

Yuri went back to stretching and JJ joined him. Not that Yuri cared either way if he did or did not. His cockiness had died down some in the past years. Even more after him and Isabella broke off their engagement. JJ had dove into skating, leaving his ego behind. He was a lot more tolerable to be around, still arrogant when it came to his routines, but he had a reason to be. He was an amazing skater, and as long as he didn't allow the pressure to get him, he was a tough competitor. JJ talked and rattled on quite a bit, Yuri listened and nodded. Finally done stretching, feeling his muscles relax and not so knotted up, he headed out to the ice to warm up. Gliding around, feeling his mind go calm. This was where it was all at.

After warming up, he grabbed some water as JJ skated over. Taking out his phone he looked to Yuri, "Smile and take a selfie with me Yuri-chan!" Yuri groaned and knew JJ wouldn't stop till he got the damn picture. So he gave a half smile as JJ beamed next to him.

"Perfect!" Yuri shook his head before heading back out to work on his jumps. Thinking maybe he can figure out what JJ's secrets are to his.

* * *

"Abram, no no, not like that. Your right foot needs to glide behind the left foot, don't just stomp it down." Otabek and Abram were trying to get the footwork down. He could tell Abram was getting frustrated, but he had to get that footwork down. It was getting late, and Otabek wasn't paying attention to the time.

"Beka… I'm tired… We have been doing this for hours! Can't we just call it a day?" Otabek looked at the time, realizing yes, it was late.

"One more time, then we will call it quits ok?"

Abram nodded and tried again. Was better, but still not there. "That right foot, something is off. I can't quite figure it out…" Otabek was doing the step sequence himself, trying to remember how Abram did it. Something wasn't quite right. His would flow. Abram's was choppy.

"Beka…" Abram was almost whining. "Seriously, it is late and I am starving!"

"Ok ok… let's cool down and then grab something to eat, ok?" The past week he had found himself staying at the rink till late, then him and Abram found their way to getting dinner. Abram did not ask about Yuri and why he wasn't there. Otabek wasn't offering any information either. A part of him was still hoping to come home, and find Yuri in that ugly orange chair.

He knew though once he got home, Yuri would not be there. So he stayed at the rink till late, and usually let Abram drag him somewhere for dinner. Otabek just went along with it. The less he was in his apartment, the less he thought about Yuri. Once he would get home, he felt lost again. He hated not hearing from Yuri. It ate at him. He was checking his phone for emails or text. Nothing ever came in.

He figures Abram noticed the absence of Yuri at the rink but he hadn't said anything till dinner that night.

"So Beka… Where has Yuri been? I haven't seen him or his coaches at the rink this week." It was an innocent enough question. Anyone that knew any of the skaters,

Otabek shook his head. "I… I don't know." He had lost his appetite. He had not eaten much that week, and his hands would shake. Thinking of Yuri and not knowing where he was, made him want to drink.

"Beka… Is everything ok?"

Otabek shook his head. Grabbing his water, he noticed how badly his hands were shaking, and set the glass back down. Abram got up real quick and came back with a straw, putting his glass, pushing the glass back towards him.

"Thanks."

"Beka… what happen? You are my coach, I am concerned about you. You have been quiet all week, your hands shake terrible and I swear you look as if you are about to cry."

Otabek just shook his head. Sipping his water, he looked up. Noticing that Abram was genuinely concerned. He did not know if he could even say it. It was too hard. He figured it was not true if he did not speak of it.

"Beka… it is ok. You can trust me." Abram grabbed Otabek's hand, lightly caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. It was comforting.

"Yuri… he uh… well… he left about a week ago…. We had a fight. I don't… I don't know where he is…" his voice was shaking. He was afraid he would start crying. Looking down, seeing Abram holding his hand, Yuri's hair tie still around his wrist. He pulled his hand back and put it in his lap. He would finger the hair tie on his wrist. Thinking it kept Yuri with him, even when he wasn't.

"Oh Beka. Why didn't you say so sooner? I am your friend as well ok? Even though you are my coach, I see you as my friend too Beka… You didn't have to come back to the rink so soon. If you need some more time off, I'll work on my step sequence. I promise I will."

"Thanks Abram. But no, I need to be on the ice. It really… helps. And I can't just neglect you because my life has gone to hell."

The continued to eat in silence. Abram was playing on his phone, probably checking social media. He was into that like Yuri was. That gave Otabek an idea. Yuri was always on social media. He had not checked his accounts all week. Open up his app that Yuri made him download. He was scrolling through pictures. He saw a picture Yuri had posted. Switzerland. So that is where he was. Then he saw pictures of Victor and Yuuri on the ski slopes in the mountains.

He continued to scroll, then he stopped breathing. There was JJ with Yuri at the rink. Smiling in a selfie. What the hell was Yuri doing with JJ? Why was JJ in Switzerland as well? He saw in the picture, they were at the edge of the rink, and JJ had his arm around Yuri's shoulder. His blood started to boil.

"Beka…? Are you… ok?" He saw Abram looking over at him. Closing his app he nodded.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. Let's get a beer shall we?"

* * *

"What do you mean you have never been skiing before? That is it, that is final, we are going tomorrow morning!" JJ exclaimed at Yuri.

Yuri shook his head, chuckling, "I was too busy skating to have a proper upbringing." He pushed JJ playfully. In the last week JJ became a normalcy to him. He almost welcomed it. JJ kept begging him to go skiing, and Yuri would just turn it down. Finally he told him he just had never been before.

The next morning sure enough had JJ knocking on the front door as Yuri was bundling up getting ready. "You know, I am not looking forward to this?"

"Oh Yuri, you'll be fine! We are going on the bunny slopes! The way you float on ice, you'll get this in no time flat! I am sure of it!"

They had taken the ski lift up to get to the bunny slopes, JJ pulling out the phone, snapping selfies of him and Yuri on the lift. The mountains looked amazing in the background. JJ posted it.

Yuri actually didn't it get it immediately. He could barely hold himself up. Finding himself clingy to JJ to stay upright. They had gotten off the ski lift and Yuri's skates wouldn't stop and he was flailing around. JJ was the closest thing he could grab. He ended up pulling them both down into the snow. Yuri started laughing, realizing he hadn't laughed, really laughed in awhile.

"JJ! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Just… well for one… get off me! For being so little you sure are heavy!" JJ laughed as Yuri rolled off, his skies tangled under him. "Use your poles there to help you get up Yuri."

JJ showed him some basic on the skis and Yuri was finally not falling. "Want to actually try going down the hill now?"

"Um…. No?"

"Oh come on! I'll ski right next to you!"

They slowly started down the hill till Yuri started to pick up speed. Once at the bottom, realizing he didn't fall or die, he smiled. "Wow! Let's do it again!"

They spend the morning going up and down the bunny slope till Yuri was feeling better about it all. On the lift up, he started to feel bad though. "JJ, I hope I'm not keeping you from some other slopes… You've been down here with me and the bunny slopes all morning."

JJ laughed and wrapped his arm around Yuri on the lift, "Oh Yuri-chan, the slopes aren't fun alone! I'm having a blast! My parents use to ski, but they would rather sleep in and meet me at the rink later in the afternoon. Maybe next week you'll want to try snowboarding."

"Oh yes! I always wanted to try snowboarding!"

* * *

Otabek was back drinking at night again. He really did try not to drink. Every time he would try, there was another damn picture posted. JJ and Yuri seem to post a lot of the mountains. When did Yuri start skiing? He never knew Yuri could ski. They seem to spend a lot of mornings on the slopes.

Otabek was never one for social media, but Yuri post a lot. It was weird not hearing from Yuri every day, and being able to at least see him, he told himself it helped. It only made things worse. He started drinking and passing out on the couch again. Going back to the rink hung over in the mornings, what was the point?

One evening late, he was untying his skates as Abram came over. He started to undo his skates as well.

"Beka, are you ok?"

Otabek grunted back. "I'm fine."

"Beka, I am worried."

"Don't be."

"Let's go get some dinner."

"No, I'm good."

Abram gave him a concerned look. Otabek had lost weight. He wasn't eating and he was drinking at night.

"Beka, that wasn't an offer, you're either going with me to dinner, or I'm getting a new coach."

Looking up, he saw Abram was serious. Otabek shrugged his shoulders and started working on his next set of laces. "I can't stop you from getting a new coach. You can do as you want."

"Wow… really?" Abram sounded hurt. Otabek looked up, He could see the pain in Abram's face. His nose and cheeks turning red as his eyes watered up.

"Ah shit, look…. Abram… dammit… I'm sorry." He moved to sit next to him on the bench and put his arm around his shoulder. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm sorry ok? I wasn't thinking."

Abram sniffled and nodded. He then wrapped his arms around Otabek and was crying into his shoulder. "Hey hey Abram! What's wrong?"

"I thought… I… I didn't mean…. anything to you…. for a minute." Abram sniffled out.

Otabek hugged him back, feeling terrible for what he did. He really hates how he seem to do that. He needed to think before speaking. "No Abram, it is my fault. I'm sorry. My mind has been elsewhere and that is not fair to you… Let's go get some dinner ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's race down one more time, get some lunch and head to the rink ok?" JJ was challenging Yuri down the hill. They had gone up to the next level of hills and Yuri was loving going as fast as he could.

"You got it Leroy! One… Two…" Yuri took off before saying three. He heard JJ yell something about not fair then was racing behind him. Yuri tucked in, he had not beaten JJ yet, but he had gotten close a few times. They had found an easy routine after two weeks. Wake up early, go skiing, lunch, then ice rink. Sometimes they would meet up with JJ's parents for dinner with Yuuri and Victor unless Victor was taking Yuuri out.

At the end of the hill, JJ had just gotten in front of him, beating him down. He slid gracefully to a stop, kicking a wave of snow away from him. "Show off." Yuri yelled as his stop wasn't nearly as graceful.

They were halfway through lunch when Yuri finally blurted out, "Otabek and I broke up. I moved out couple weeks ago…"

JJ just sat there, frozen. Was thankful his mouth wasn't full of food or he might have started choking. Sipping his drink he looked at Yuri carefully. "Makes sense then." He shrugged.

"What makes sense?"

"Why he isn't here. Why you aren't glued to your phone messaging him. Why you look so sad a lot of times."

"Oh."

"Yuri, I'm sorry. Do you… want to talk about it?"

Yuri shook his head. "Not really. Just been hard is all. Kind of why Victor brought me out here."

"Well yeah, this shit isn't easy Yuri. You and him were tight too. Friends to lovers. That some deep shit man."

Yuri nodded. "It is weird. Not hearing from him. The last five years… even before… you know… we still would text or talk. This… is the longest I have gone… without…" Yuri started to tear up.

JJ got up and sat next to Yuri in the booth. He wrapped an arm around him and handed him a napkin. "It is hard Yuri. I went through the same thing couple years ago, remember?" Yuri nodded. "Let's finish up eating and head to the rink ok? You wanted to work more on the height of your jumps right?" Yuri nodded again. JJ took a napkin, dipped in his water and looked at Yuri, he started to wipe around his eyes. Yuri didn't realize how easily he had started crying at the mentioning of Otabek.

He felt foolish, after two weeks he was still bawling at any mentions of Otabek. He still checked his phone to see if maybe there was a text. Almost hoping even a drunken text would come through. Every day nothing happen. He did not understand how after all this time it was actually over. He really thought Otabek was the one. When he moved in with him, it was the happiest time of his life. Even outshining his first gold medal. That weekend had been amazing. He had not even gotten everything unpacked before they were naked all over the apartment. Not that they had not done it already on every surface in every room, but this time it was him living there, and it meant more.

Sitting there thinking all this, he got choked up again. He wanted to go back to Saint Petersburg, knock on his door and scream at him. Scream everything he was feeling at him. He wanted him to understand how much all this hurt.

Sure he was the one who left, but Otabek had checked out long before. He started sleeping on the couch, he drank more, he stayed later at the rink with Abram. Hell he would even go out to eat at night with Abram, leaving Yuuri at home with takeout or leftovers. That had really gotten to him.

* * *

 _The first time it had happened, Yuri had been at home watching TV. He knew Abram was working on getting the new routine down, and Otabek told him he would be in late. Now it was going on nine at night, and he had not heard from Otabek at all. There was no way they were still at the rink this late. Yuri was fuming. He was beyond mad. Around seven he had made a sandwich and sat watching a movie. Not even paying attention to the movie. He was watching the clock and his phone. Otabek had to at least have the courtesy to text him, didn't he?_

 _Nine thirty rolls around, Yuri is now pacing the living room. He had already sent a text message to Otabek asking where he was and why he had not called or text. Nothing came back in. He had already cleaned the kitchen, scrubbed every dish he could find, ran the vacuum and rearranged the bookshelf. When he was mad, he would get to fidgeting and sometimes cleaning would keep his hands busy._

 _Around ten Otabek finally came through the door. Smelling like whiskey and cigarettes._

 _"Where the fuck have you been?" Yuri demanded the minute he walked in. Otabek stumbled as he tried to take off his shoes._

 _"Ah, Abram wanted to get dinner so we went and got a bite to eat." Otabek said in a nonchalant way._

 _"So… You had dinner till ten at night? What the fuck? Couldn't call or text?"_

 _"Phone died as I was leaving the rink. Sorry Yura." Otabek had gone to him for a hug. Yuri backed away._

 _"Beka you smell terrible. You need a shower."_

 _Otabek had taken his hand, "Why don't you join me?"_

 _"I'm not going to be your sloppy fucking seconds Beka."_

 _"What the fuck does that mean?"_

 _"Why don't you tell me? Are you sleeping with him?" Yuri was getting mad and his voice was raising. Otabek was acting like all this was ok. It wasn't ok though. Otabek knew how he felt about Abram, and he just went out with him without telling him._

 _"Yura… you can't be serious! We went to get something to eat and had a couple drinks! It has been a hard ass week. I thought I could get a drink and just come the hell home. Am I not allowed to go out?"_

 _Yuri sat in his chair, "Usually you let me know, or even ask me to come along. This time you didn't. Plus you were with_ him _!"_

 _"Ugh! Yura! Not this Abram shit again."_

 _Turning and looking at Otabek, "Yes this Abram shit again! That is what started this! You don't see how he looks at you Beka! He looks at you like a love sick puppy!"_

 _Otabek getting that cruel smirk on his face, "You mean the way you use to look at me?"_

 _Yuri gasped. "What the hell does that even mean?"_

 _"You know exactly what it means. You use to barely be able to keep your hands off me, now I almost have to beg you for a fucking kiss."_

 _Yuri getting up off the chair walked over to Otabek, "Maybe if I got some more attention I would feel wanted around here. You use to at least give me that."_

 _Otabek had kissed him forcefully. Yuri pushed him over to the couch and straddled him. Otabek smelled and tasted like sour whiskey and cigarettes, but Yuri wasn't letting his last drunken thoughts that night be of Abram. He fucked him right there on the couch. It was quick and he still had his shirt on. His pants on the floor, Otabek's boxers and pants still around his ankles._

 _When Yuri got up, he could feel Otabek's cum slipping out his ass, running down his thigh. He felt dirty, he knew he fucked Otabek for all the wrong reasons. He could taste the whiskey and cigarettes on this mouth. He could smell it on his shirt and skin. It disgusted him._

 _Otabek was breathing heavy on the couch and slipped his pants and boxers off, then laid out on the couch where he passed out. Yuri threw the throw blanket over him, showered and went to bed._

 _It was the last time they had slept together, it was the first time Otabek slept on the couch._

* * *

 _Looking down at his phone, Otabek saw the red battery indicator telling him his phone was dying. He wanted to send a quick text to Yuri letting him know he would be late that night getting in. Him and Abram had made head way on his routine, they were going out to celebrate._

 _"Hey Abram! Can you shoot Yuri a quick text that we are headed to Breakers? Tell him he should meet us up there ok?"_

 _"Sure thing Beka!"_

 _He felt good he found someone like Abram to coach. Especially his first year into it. He had twisted his right knee something bad, keeping him from doing more than single jumps now. Abram could master any jump, but his footwork was abysmal. Yuri had begged him to join his team with him, Victor and Yuuri, but he felt it was too much. Yuri didn't need three coaches. With Abram, he could tell him the jumps without having to do them and then they could work more on the footwork aspect of it. If they could get that down, he was guaranteed to be a strong competitor._

 _He never understood why Yuri did not like Abram. He was a good kid. Had just turned 18, was ambitious and willing to work the long hours and do any crazy workout routine he thought would help him along. He only complained if he got hungry or if the training went too late._

 _They were happy to finally get the footwork out without Abram tripping over his feet. It had been a rough week. He knew Abram hated footwork and spins, but they spent all week on them. It was Abram's idea to go grab a drink and food as celebration for a hard week done. All he really wanted to do was get home to Yuri and cuddle watching a movie, but he decided to go out instead as he always turned him down. He wanted to be a good coach as well. A quick bite and a game of pool should help._

 _When they got to Breakers, he was hoping Yuri would already be there. "You texted him, right?"_

 _"Yeah, never heard back."_

 _Otabek thought that was weird. Yuri always answered his text. Shrugging, they went in getting beers and placing an order. They played a quick round of pool waiting on their food._

 _"Why don't you try texting him again? I would but my phone died."_

 _"Yeah ok, want me to try to call?"_

 _"Nah. text is good enough. Yuri doesn't like phone calls."_

 _They got more beers and the table next to them offered Otabek shots of whiskey. They had gotten friendly with them and played a pairs game with them as well. Abram wasn't old enough for the hard liquor yet, so he stuck with the beer. Otabek thought a shot wouldn't hurt. It turned into five shots by the end. Finally noticing the time, it was almost ten. Shit! He had to get home._

 _He said his good-byes and told Abram he would see him Monday, then walked the few blocks home. He really had wished Yuri would have met him up there. He would have loved to play a round of pool with him. He missed those days when they would go out and have a drink and play a few rounds. Hell he just missed Yuri in general. He seemed to distant from him. Even this morning at the rink. He had skated over, playing with his hair and trying to get a quick kiss. Yuri pushed him away saying he had to concentrate. Made him feel foolish. He never had to beg for kisses before._


	4. Chapter 4

"Look I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I am here if you want too ok?"

Yuri had gone over to JJ's cabin that night. They were back in the sitting room, a movie on, neither were watching. Yuri was flipping through social media, looking at the stupid pictures Abram had posted at the rink that morning. He even had a video of Otabek doing the footwork to the routine with a hashtag saying 'goals' tagged to it. He looked at Otabek, noticed he looked thinner, tired. His footwork was always mesmerizing to watch. JJ had leaned over, peaking at his screen.

"I think the only one who rivals his footwork is Yuuri." JJ said as they watched the video again. Yuri nodded. He could already feel the tightness creeping into his chest, he was biting his tongue to keep from crying. JJ saw his face and nose turning red and wrapped an arm around him. "Yuri, what happen? Maybe if you talk about it, it would help."

Yuri sobbed out and threw the phone across the room. He buries his head in JJ's shoulder sobbing out loud. He did not know if he was going to get through this. He couldn't see any way out, couldn't remember what truly being happy was like.

He was sobbing harder than he would have. JJ had wrapped his arms around him, holding him, just letting him cry. He couldn't talk, he was crying so hard and telling himself that Otabek did not deserve his tears. He knew this, in his head was true, but his heart told him another story. Clinging to JJ's shirt, he started to feel foolish. They were supposed to just watch a movie and relax, then he got on that idiot's social media page… then he saw Otabek. He had been ok when he could not see him at all. Watching him, seeing he had gotten thinner, his face looked sad, his eyes were blank. It tore at him. He could feel his heart shatter. That was his best friend, his lover, his Otabek.

Pulling back and sitting up, JJ handed him a tissue. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He felt foolish sitting there just crying. Over a stupid video at that. JJ had his hand on his upper back, rubbing him, trying to help calm him down. Yuri leaned back, and found he was cradled to the side of JJ, his arm around his shoulder.

"Yuri, you can talk if you want. It is ok." He heard JJ say quietly. Yuri shook his head. Knowing if he started talking he would be a sobbing mess again. JJ taking his other hand started to brush the strands of hair that had fallen in his face. Yuri really missed being touched. Even if just a hug. Otabek had pulled away from him after Abram came into the picture and he missed it. He leaned his head on JJ's shoulder.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't… know what came over me." he said quietly.

"It is ok. Don't apologize. You love him. If you weren't upset… I think I would worry. I was a mess after Isabella."

"How did you do it?" Yuri was still sniffling.

"Threw myself into skating… and I drank quite a bit."

Yuri groaned. "All Otabek has done the past few months is drink… I hated it. Then I would bitch… then he would drink more…" he started sniffling again. "It is all that stupid Abram's fault!"

"You mean… that kid he is coaching?"

"Da! Let that bastard have him now…" Yuri started to choke up again. He took a deep breath trying to keep from crying again.

JJ hugged him tightly. "Yuri, Otabek only has eyes for you." Yuri started to shake his head. He knew it was not true. Otabek had not looked at him or touched him in months. He curled tighter into JJ, then realized who he was cuddling up too. Stiffening up he sat up. JJ let go of him. Yuri stood up and started to pace in the sitting room. He had got too comfortable pressed up against him. There he was crying over Otabek, while being hugged by JJ. It felt weird.

"I ugh… I gotta go back to my cabin." Yuri grabbed his coat without putting it on, and went out the door. It was freezing and he was glad he was only at the end of the row, though it was quite a walk. He slipped his jacket on and zipped it up. Trying to dig out the gloves from the pockets but decided keeping his hands in his pockets would work for the short walk.

He had had a good distraction lately with JJ around. He never thought he would think that. They would ski in the morning, skate in the afternoons. On the evenings Victor and Yuuri weren't dragging him out, he would hang out with JJ. They had even gone over to Chris' place one evening and hung out. Yuri found he could have fun without Otabek around. He did not know if this was a good thing or not.

* * *

He had been staring at his phone for hours. He had typed out a message to Yuri, but could not find himself to his SEND. It was a simple message, "I'm sorry, I miss you, Can we talk?" He was sober for now, he told himself he would stop going for beer every time something went wrong. That is what got him here as it was. His hand was shaking as he held his phone. He missed Yuri so much it hurt. He found himself at the apartment at night, just lying in bed crying. During the day he could throw himself into skating. He would wake early, go to the gym and lift. The problem was lately he had no appetite and he was pushing his body too hard. Abram was forcing him to eat dinner at night.

Setting his phone down, he started to finger the hair tie around his wrist. He had turned the music on in the apartment and was listening to Yuri's playlist. He deleted the message on his phone and went back to the social media app. Scrolling through the pictures, he saw more of Yuri and JJ. He was not understanding this at all. Why was he hanging out with JJ so much? It was eating at him. There was a picture of them at the top of the mountain, and they were snowboarding. JJ was doing his signature "JJ" fingers as Yuri had his nose crinkled giving a thumbs down.

Otabek could not figure it out. He knew what he felt was jealousy though. A lot of the pictures posted were playful, and he missed that side of Yuri. That was what made him fall in so easily in love with him. Yuri was very playful and it made him feel alive when he was around. With Yuri gone, he felt all of this was gone. His phone chimed. It was Abram looking to go up to Breakers again. Seeing it was early, he texted back saying he would be there soon. He knew being in the apartment was going to do nothing but make him cry. A round of darts and pool could help distract him.

Abram was waiting outside the bar when he showed up. He lit up when he saw Otabek. "I'm so glad you agreed to come out! I was dying of boredom at home!"

Otabek laughed, the guy was full of life, Yuri was like that too. "Yeah, was getting depressing at the apartment anyway."

"Ah Beka…" Abram put his arm around his shoulder in a one armed hug. "Let's go throw some darts ok? You want a beer? I'm buying!" Otabek nodded and headed to the back wall where the darts where.

Abram met him back there with two beers. "I get red this time Beka!" He yelled out.

"No fair. You know red is my lucky color!"

Abram smiled at him, "Exactly." And took the red darts from the board.

They played a few rounds, then one of the pool tables opened up so they saddled up to that. Neither were good players, but they weren't bad either. It kept Otabek out of the depressing hole that was his apartment, he was around other people, it kept his mind off Yuri. Plus the beers were cheap, you could smoke in there, the music was bad and it was close to his apartment so he could walk. Otabek had never been a smoker till recently. It seemed when he went out drinking, he liked a cigarette. Abram always got them a pack, he never took any home, just would have a few at the bar.

He did not realize how late they were out until the barkeep yelled out last call. Abram ran over and grabbed them one last beer. "One more game." Abram wracked them up. Otabek was feeling good. His body and brain were numb. Yuri was far from his mind at that moment. Some really bad music was playing off the jukebox and he was waiting on Abram to break.

"That was a pitiful break!" He yelled when Abram gave him nothing to work off of. Abram walked over, taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a pull.

"Oh hush it up Beka! I never said I was good at this!"

"Ah, this is true. Well then I guess we are both shit at this game then huh?"

Abram laughed, "You said it! Not me!"

They finished their beers and their game and headed out. The air was cold and crisp. They were finishing one last smoke before heading in different directions to go to their homes.

"Hey Beka, thanks… Yanno… for coming out tonight."

Otabek grunted back, flicking his cigarette in the street. "It is no big deal. Keeps me out of the apartment anyway."

Abram nodded. "You know, you can… come back to my place… I can… sleep on the couch." Abram shrugged.

Otabek had had enough beers, it sounded like a great idea. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Otabek shrugged as Abram smiled widely.

* * *

 _Yuri always told Otabek he was oblivious to everything around him. Especially when someone liked him. Back when they were friends, Yuri would try to flirt with him, drop subtle hints, then be so frustrated when Otabek would carry on like nothing. Yuri finally realized, Otabek doesn't see it. He just sees someone being nice._

 _Yuri was the one who kissed Otabek first. He was so nervous. He knew he liked Otabek, hell the man was sex on a stick. They had been talking for years, and been hanging out. Otabek was in town visiting and meeting with Victor for some choreography. They were back in Yuri's room that night playing video games, Otabek had his serious face on. Yuri thought it was adorable._

 _Otabek was doing his laundry, so he was wearing one of Yuri's t-shirts, this one had kittens on it and It fit him like a glove. He was also wearing the leopard printed joggers and Yuri almost busted out laughing when he came in the room dressed in those. "Remind me to do my laundry more often ok? And I swear Yura, you take one picture, I will break your phone!" Yuri had snuck about a hundred pictures. Which was probably why he was dying miserably in the game._

 _Otabek had just killed him another time in the game, then setting down the controller, laid back on the bed. "Are you even trying Yura?" When he had laid down, the shirt had ridden up some, showing a stripe of skin, hip bones and a trail of dark hair. Yuri stopped breathing._

 _"Yura?" He heard his name and he took in a deep breath, looking down at that beautiful man laid out in his bed. Otabek sat up, taking his cheek in his hand. Oh he loved it when he touched him. It set him on fire._

 _"Yura? Are you ok? Are you not feeling well?" He was staring him dead in the eye. Yuri wasn't thinking, leaning in, he touched his lips to Otabek's. Otabek gasped, but then he started to kiss back. They did a lot of that night._

 _Once they had stopped for a moment, Yuri looked over to Otabek, "You seriously had no idea I liked you?"_

 _Otabek shook his head, "Just thought you were being nice to me."_

 _"I was being nice to you, you idiot! But I'm not nice to people!"_

 _"This is true." He kissed Yuri this time. And that is how the rest of their night went. The video game forgotten._

This is complete at AO3 - Ill slowly add more here - 14 Chapters Total to this

AO3 - Phayte - Tumblr Phaytesworld


	5. Chapter 5

Back at his cabin, he was thankful that Victor and Yuuri were still out with Chris. He really did not want to face them right now. He went back to his room, turning on his laptop. He figured finding a good horror movie would keep him distracted. He had to put some space between him and JJ. That was way too comfortable and that bothered him. Maybe he needed to put more space between himself and JJ.

Yuri got to laughing. Who would have thought he would be having this problem? Out of everyone he knew, he never thought JJ would be one he would look to hang out with. He spent years hating the guy, well not hating him, just annoyed by him. And there he was, not that long ago, cuddled and crying on the man. Shaking his head he didn't understand much these days.

He heard a soft knock out at the front door. Going to the door, before he opened it, he already knew who was standing there. Then there he was, stupid grin and doing his "JJ Style" pose. Yuri gave him a questioning look then JJ got to laughing.

"Oh come on you sour puss! Just trying to cheer you up! Plus you left your phone… on the floor." JJ handed him his phone.

Taking the phone, Yuri gestured for him to come in. JJ took off his coat. Yuri walked back to his room flopping back down on his bed.

"What are you watching?" JJ had a questioning look, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"The bloodiest horror movie I could find."

"Awesome! Do you mind if I watch?"

Yuri shook his head. "You're good."

JJ settled in next to him as they watched the movie. It was bloody and gory. Yuri needed a distraction though. So much going on in his head he could not think properly. Sometimes watching a bad movie helps to quiet his mind. JJ had shifted around, and Yuri found himself pressed up against him as they watched the movie. His head was on JJ chest as JJ was sitting up leaning back on the headboard. JJ was playing with Yuri's hair.

"Your hair got really long." JJ had taken it out of the hair tie and was combing out the tangles with his fingers.

"Otabek liked it long…" Yuri trailed off. He wasn't going to think about it. JJ didn't say anything but kept combing through his hair. It was relaxing. He could feel himself settling in more. He found his arm had wrapped around JJ's middle and they just watched the movie. He was trying to allow his mind go blank again and just watch the movie, but being this close to JJ, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his fingers in his hair, and his warm skin under his palm was doing things to his mind.

"Yuri?"

Yuri looked up, JJ was looking down at him. JJ had a serious look on his face. Turning and leaning up more, Yuri kissed him lightly. JJ did not pull away. So Yuri kissed him again. He missed that. JJ's lips were thinner but soft. Otabek had thick full lips, but Yuri was not going to think about, JJ's lips were warm and inviting. JJ's hand went to Yuri's head, holding him there. Pulling back Yuri stared at JJ. He was looking back at him.

Yuri pulled back more, "JJ… shit… man… I'm sorry."

JJ grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him. "Don't be." This time JJ kissed him. Yuri answered back, kissing lightly, testing the waters. Lightly licking at JJ's bottom lip as JJ opened his mouth, inviting Yuri in. Yuri's tongue entered into JJ's mouth, he answered back. Yuri climbed into his lap, straddling him.

JJ immediately wrapping his arms around Yuri pulling him in tightly. Yuri missed being touched, he missed kissing, he missed hands on him and he missed touching someone.

Yuri rocked his hips slowly as JJ continued kissing him. Breaking from the kiss, JJ started to kiss around his jaw, moving towards his neck. Yuri moaned out, this was his weakness. JJ kissed differently, his hands moved differently, but it was still good. Yuri pushed Otabek out of his mind, he was with JJ and not Otabek. Yuri continued rocking his hips, feeling his arousal pressing into JJ's. JJ's hands were seeking anything he could touch. Under Yuri's shirt, touching his back, moving and grabbing his round ass. Yuri moaned out when he grabbed his hips hard, pushing his down on him.

They did not hear Victor and Yuuri come back. They did not hear the front door open. They did not hear when Yuuri and Victor walked into Yuri's room, he did have his door open.

They did hear them gasp. Yuri pulled off JJ, scrambling out of his lap and JJ sat up, grabbing a pillow putting on his lap. Victor and Yuuri turned around and left the room. Yuri's face was red, JJ looked relaxed.

* * *

Walking into Abram's apartment, Otabek noticed it was messy, though not dirty. Abram was walking through picking up the few clothes on the floor, throwing them in the hamper. "Sorry about this, I really didn't plan for anyone…."

"Nah, it is good. It looks lived in."

"Want a beer? I have some in the fridge."

Otabek nodded and Abram went to get beers. They walked over to couch and Otabek sat down. Abram turned on the TV, though nothing was really on. "Would you rather music or something?"

"Doesn't matter really." Otabek took a long drink from his beer.

Abram went turning off the TV and turned on some music. He kept it light because it was late and he did not want to disturb the neighbors. Coming back over to the couch, he took Otabek's beer from him and set it on the coffee table and put his next to it. He slowly climbed and straddled Otabek's lap.

"Abram?"

"Shhhh….." Abram leaned in kissing him. The beer had numbed Otabek's mind and his hands went instinctively to Abram's hips. Abram bit his bottom lip, and only when he felt his tongue in his mouth did he pull back.

"Abram… I'm your coach… I… Yuri…" He didn't know what to say. His mind was fizzy and Abram was clouding his senses.

"Beka… Yuri left you…" With that he leaned in, kissing him again. This time Otabek kissed back. Those words Abram said went right into him. Yuri did leave him. He packed his bags and he left. He had not heard from Yuri. All he has seen are pictures from Switzerland with Yuri and JJ smiling in them. It was total bullshit. It made Otabek jealous, it made him think of JJ and Yuri, JJ kissing Yuri, JJ's hands on Yuri.

He growled and kissed Abram harder. Pressing his mouth brutally to his. Abram wrapped his arms around Otabek, pulling tighter to him. Abram was about the height of Yuri, but he was built differently. Yuri was slender and lean, Abram's muscles were bigger, his thighs thick, his muscles bulged from his body the way Otabek's did. Abram's chest was broader as were his shoulders. Yuri's were slender, though he had filled out over the years. Abram had shoulder length whitish blonde hair, it was thin and straight. Yuri's hair was past his shoulder blades, it was thick, golden with a slight wave. Everything about Abram was not Yuri. He kissed differently. Yuri was impatient with him, normally pushing him down, kissing him brutally while tugging his clothing off, Abram was gentle- had soft touches. Otabek needed more. Running his hands up the back of Abram's neck, grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head and pulled his head back, kissing him harder. Abram squirmed and moaned into his mouth. Yuri would squirm and do a roll of his hips. Otabek missed those hips.

Yes Otabek was drunk, yes he wished Abram was Yuri right now, but he had not been touched in so long. He missed having someone pressed against him. He missed having someone in his lap. He missed kissing. He really missed curling up at night going to sleep with someone wrapped around him. He was drunk, there was a warm body straddling him, kissing him, wanting him. He had not felt wanted in a long time. All he wanted was for Yuri to initiate a kiss, hell even a hug would have been nice.

He felt Abram slowly climbing off his lap and holding his hand out. Otabek took his hand and allowed Abram to leave him back to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Otabek pushed Abram to the bed, he saw Abram smile up at, all Otabek could think was " _This is not Yuri._ " Abram seeing his face change expressions, grabbed him pulling him down on him. Abram kissed him, pulling him onto the bed with him. When Abram started to kiss and bite his neck, Otabek growled and pushed his hips into Abram, hearing a moan come from him. For a moment there he was hoping to hear Yuri's voice. It wasn't. Nothing about this was Yuri.

He fucked Abram that night. He wasn't gentle. Yuri made him wait too long to be gentle. He was a patient man, but after months of using his hand, he wanted human contact. Abram was bent over, ass in the air as Otabek brutally pounded into him. He is sure he left his hands prints on Abram's hips and ass. He had bit him on shoulder, leaving marks there. Abram was covered in purple marks all over his collarbones and chest. Yuri loved being marked up. He would yell and beg for marks. " _Make me yours Beka! Mark me!_ " Yuri would yell out.

One last hard thrust and he was coming. "Oh Yura…" He yelled out. Collapsing on Abram's back. Their bodies sweaty, their minds drunk. Otabek pulled out, rolled his condom off, tossed it on the floor and laid back on a pillow. Abram curled up on his chest. He was still panting hard. He played with Abram's hair, wishing it was Yuri's. That is how he fell asleep. Wishing this entire night was with Yuri.

* * *

 _They had been kissing for awhile now. Yuri and Otabek both new to all of this. Sure they had kissed others before, but this was different. They both loved the other already before they even had kissed. Otabek did not want to rush it, Yuri did not want to fuck it up._

 _They had not told anyone about them yet, they wanted to enjoy it longer without everyone going crazy over it. He was sure Yuuri already knew, just didn't say anything. Yuri was going to visit Otabek for a few weeks in the off season and practice at his rink. Victor told him to enjoy as when he got back there was serious work to do. Yuuri gave him a look and told him to be careful and call him if he needed anything._

 _The first night there, was a lot of Yuri in Otabek's lap, kissing him. He really missed kissing Otabek. It felt like it had been forever when it had only been less that three months. They did more video calls now, texted every moment they could. They missed each other. Yuri loved climbing in his lap, wrapping around him, kissing him till they were both panting for air. That night, not having Victor or Yuuri around, they were in Otabek's living room, they had their clothes off, all except their underwear, and were kissing. Every time Yuri would rock his hips, Otabek would grab his ass harder and moan loader. Otabek had pushed Yuri off him, Yuri landed on the couch with a questioning look on his face._

 _Otabek picked Yuri up, tossed him over his shoulder and slapped his ass. Yuri laughed and squealed. He took Yuri back to the bedroom. He did not fuck him that night, but he went down on him. He did not want to rush it and fuck him the first night he was there, they waited for the second night. They were both clumsy, it hurt Yuri more than he thought it would, Otabek was patient and slow. They fooled around trying everything they could in the weeks Yuri was there. Their next attempt, Yuri was moaning and a squirming mess under Otabek. They both came quickly, then went again a few minutes later._

 _What Otabek always loved the most, was waking up to Yuri hair in his face, hearing his soft snore in his ear and feeling his warm body pressed to him. Otabek always woke before Yuri, brushing his hair out of his face and mouth, smoothing it down, then he would rub his shoulders and back, kiss at his neck till Yuri was moaning and waking up._

 _It was hard when Yuri had to go back. Otabek waited a week before going out to visit Yuri. His coach never minded as he knew Victor and Yuuri would make them work hard. Otabek only knew his days would be good as long as he woke up with Yuri wrapped around him._

* * *

Groaning, Yuri covered his face and rolled on his side. How did he not hear them come home? How was he going to explain this? Covering his face with his hands, he continued to groan. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yuri? Yuri are you ok?"

Rolling over, he looked up at JJ. He was just sitting here all casual. "How can you be so casual about this?"

"Well let's see… for one, we are both adults, and two… I'm King JJ!" He flashed his grin and his signature JJ fingers.

Yuri rolled his eyes groaning. "Oh my God! I just made out with a total douche bag!"

JJ laughed and leaned over, kissing him lightly, "You can call me God too. I am ok with that."

Yuri grabbing the pillow in his lap, smacked JJ with it. "You are such an ass!" JJ had grabbed the pillow throwing it to the side, then pinned Yuri down to the bed, tickling him. Yuri was squealing and trying to fight back, but JJ had him good. JJ finally took Yuri's hands, pinning them above his head, Yuri was breathing hard from being tickled so brutally, then he was breathing hard once he realized what JJ was doing.

JJ had both his wrist in one hand, the other hand was finding it's way up his shirt, teasing a nipple as JJ leaned down kissing him. Yuri arched and kissed back. He was moaning immediately, and trying to get his hands freed. JJ wasn't allowing it, and he had settled in between Yuri's legs and was pressing against him. Yuri was not use to someone so much taller than him, JJ could easily pin him down, as different as it was, it turned him on as well. They heard knocking on the open door again, and Yuri was trying to scramble from under JJ. He really needed to start closing and locking his door.

Yuuri was standing there, an amused look on his face. "Yurio, you really need to shut your door. We can… well… Hear…"

"EVERYTHING!" Victor yelled from down the hall.

Yuri groaned and go up from the bed, heading to the door. "You could have just closed it yourself you know piggy!?" Slamming the door.

JJ was laughing. ""JJ, don't you dare egg them on! They don't need anyone else siding with them on anything!"

"YES WE DO!" He heard Victor yell again.

"Fuck!" Yuri yelled out.

JJ continued to laugh. He stood up off the bed, adjusted himself and straightened his shirt. "I should probably head back anyway."

"YES YOU PROBABLY SHOULD!" Victor was still yelling.

"FUCKING HELL VICTOR! I WILL BURN YOUR BED AS YOU SLEEP IN IT!" Yuri yelled back.

JJ started laughing again. "You three are too cute at times."

"They think they are my fucking parents, when they are JUST MY COACHES!"

"YURI! I AM YOUR FATHER!" This time Yuuri had chimed in.

"That is it! YOU BOTH ARE FIRED!"

They could hear the laughing coming from down the hall.

"At least we know the walls are paper thin." JJ said.

"Oh I knew that the first night we were here. Yuuri and his kinky shit going on in there…"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Yuri leaned in whispering, "Yeah I'll tell you another time when we don't have listening ears." He kissed at JJ's neck as JJ wrapped his arms around him. JJ kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm going to head on, snowboarding in the morning?" Yuri nodded and JJ gave him a quick kiss.

"GOOD NIGHT JJ!" He heard Yuuri yell.

Yuri fell back on his bed groaning loudly as JJ left laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Otabek woke the next morning. As usual, his mouth was dry and his head hurt. He could feel a body pressed to him, but there was no hair in his face. Wait… what was going on? This wasn't his room. It did not smell right. It did not feel right. His bed was softer than this, he had more pillows. Yuri liked pillows. They had six on the bed. The comforter didn't feel right. Yuri insisted on lighter blankets, saying Otabek put off heat like a heater.

Opening his eyes, yes, definitely not his room. There was an arm across his chest and once he saw the pale blond hair, he knew it was Abram. Carefully removing the arm off of his chest, he sat up on the bed. He saw he was naked. Thinking to himself how he allowed this to happen, his fingers when to the hair tie on his wrist. The felt the bed move, then there were arms around his shoulders, and lips on his neck.

"Good morning Beka." Otabek grunted back. "Water bottles in kitchen and pills."

Otabek headed to the kitchen, not even bothering to put any clothing on. Grabbed two water bottles and the bottle of pills. Heading back to the bedroom, he handed Abram a water bottle and some pills.

"Come back to bed Beka. It is still early." Abram grabbed his arm. Otabek figures he already jumped into the fire, he should at least be rested before getting fully burned. He felt Abram wrap around him, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was Yuri. That is what he would do- for now at least. They did not have practice this morning and usually he would clean his apartment, maybe go to the store. When Yuri was around and things were good, they loved their mornings off. They would stay in bed cuddling, sleeping in, or putting on bad movies. He could listen to Yuri bitch all day over bad movies.

* * *

 _"Seriously Beka! Are we staying in bed all day?" Yuri whined and crawled over Otabek getting out of bed. He made sure to wiggle on top of Otabek, teasing him a little bit. Otabek moaned and went to grab Yuri and pull him back to him, but Yuri escaped. Laughing he took the blanket and yanked it off the bed._

 _"Yura! What the hell?!"_

 _Yuri laughed and ran out of the room, blanket wrapped around him. He jumped on the couch, curling tighter into the blanket. Otabek came stomping into the room. He saw the blanket burrito that was Yuri on the couch, and those green eyes looking up at him, he wasn't mad anymore._

 _Otabek shook his head, "I'll start the coffee pot." He knew Yuri liked to sleep in, he also knew when Yuri woke up, he expected Otabek to wake up too. Otabek would bitch and complain, but he really did not mind it. He would make them coffee, then read news on the internet while Yuri flipped through the TV looking for bad movies._

 _"Oh this one looks terrible! Let's make breakfast then I'll start it up!" Yuri would get excited finding bad movies. He would move to the kitchen, taking stock of the groceries, "We need to go to the store as well." He would yell this as his head was in a cabinet or the fridge. He always managed a decent breakfast. Otabek would move with his laptop to the kitchen and he would read out current events as Yuri would scramble them something for breakfast. It was their weekend routine._

* * *

The next morning, Yuri woke up, hoping to not run into Yuuri or Victor as he grabbed coffee. He was meeting back up with JJ for snowboarding. It was weird as he felt himself looking forward to seeing JJ. Something he never thought he would be thinking of... JJ? Shaking his head, he started to bundle up, knowing once they got up on the mountain it would be cold.

Yuri was getting better at snowboarding, it was easier to him than skiing. They were going down intermediate slopes, racing again. Yuri was determined to beat JJ for once, he had not beaten him yet. At the bottom of the hill, Yuri had just pulled in front of JJ. He squealed and hopped on his board. JJ had this look of disbelief on his face. Yuri laughed and hopped over to JJ, hugging him.

"Finally!"

JJ leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Rematch?"

"Hells yeah! I'll kick your ass all morning!" They spent the rest of the morning racing down different slopes, taking a break to get some hot coffee and rest.

"I'm going to miss this place." Yuri said looking out the cafe window.

"Yeah, these mountains are amazing. I mean, we have some good ones not far from where I am in Canada, but not like this." JJ had taken Yuri's hand. Yuri looked back over to JJ, then down at their hands.

Yuri moved his hand away, then looked at his coffee cup, "JJ… these last few weeks have been… great really. I never thought… I mean you… me and you… and well… with Beka and I… I don't want to… lead you on…" He could not form a real sentence.

JJ took his hand again, "Yuri, look at me." Yuri looked up. JJ squeezed his hand, "I'm not asking anything from you ok? You're a good kisser, we know I'm a good kisser..." JJ wagged his eyebrows, Yuri rolled his eyes and groaned. "I say just see what happens. No expectations. Ok?"

Yuri nodded. He squeezed his hand back. "I'm only here another week or so though. I don't know how long Victor planned us to be here. I wasn't exactly paying attention when he set this all up." Yuri's face started to turn red. He was so upset over Otabek, he went on this trip without any questions.

"Well, let's make the most of it ok? Now, it is time for me to kick your ass on the slopes." getting up, JJ never let go of Yuri's hand, and he kissed him the entire way up the ski lift. When he beat him at the bottom of the hill, Yuri blamed JJ distracting him by kissing him before they went down the hill.

They grabbed lunch at the cafe and headed to the rink. JJ went to go change and he found himself being tugged in the other direction by Victor and Yuuri.

Yuri gave them a ' _what the fuck_ ' look and Victor sighed heavily.

"Yurio, you care to explain?" Yuuri asked him.

"Explain what?"

"Yurio! You know what!" Victor was already pacing and flailing his arms.

Yuri leaned back against the wall, he knew, he was going to make them explain it, "No, enlighten me. Are my jumps off?"

"Yurio, this is not about your jumps! What was that last night?"

"You mean you two screaming down the hall?"

"Yurio…." Victor growled out in a warning.

"What?" Yuri stood off the wall and started them both down.

Yuuri sighed, "Look Yurio… You and JJ?"

"What about it? There is nothing to talk about. Especially to my coaches. Now I am going to change and I'll see you on the ice." He walked away to the locker rooms. JJ was already coming out, in his training gear. "Stretch with me once you change?" Yuri nodded and smiled at him.

Once he was changed and they were stretching, he kept getting looks from Victor and Yuuri. He decided to ignore them. JJ and him were casually talking about different jumps, which ones to do and work on.

Once they were good and stretched out, sitting down on the benches lacing up their skates, no one was looking and Yuri sneaked a quick kiss to JJ. JJ smiled, "Let's go out tonight for dinner."

"Are you asking me out Leroy?"

JJ winked at him, "Maybe." As JJ was standing up, he gave Yuri his "JJ Style" pose and Yuri groaned.

"I think I am going to decline!" Yuri said laughing. JJ laughed as well. Hooking an arm around his shoulder they headed to the ice.

"You know you can't resist." JJ winked.

"You're such an asshole."

"I'm taking that as a yes!" JJ skated off to warm up. Yuri was shaking his head, turning he saw Victor and Yuuri staring his way. Changing his expression blank, he went into his warm up.

* * *

They were in the changing room getting ready to go grab dinner.

"Hey Beka, my hair tie just broke, can I have the one on your wrist?"

Otabek looked at his wrist, "Hang on, I have an extra in my bag." His fingers went to his wrist. He had not taken that hair tie off his wrist since he had found it. Fishing one out he handed it to Abram.

"Thanks. You could have just given me that one on your wrist and not tear your bag up looking for one." Abram said to him as he was tying his hair up again.

"Um… yeah...not this one." Otabek was fingering the hair tie still.

Abram turned around, then walked over to Otabek. Wrapping his arms around his neck, "What, is that a special hair tie or something?"

"It's something." Otabek said flatly.

Abram's face went long. Sighing deeply he stepped away from Otabek. "Beka, how many times do I have to remind you, Yuri left you. You did not leave him."

"I don't want to talk about this Abram."

"Maybe you should though. He hasn't been back in weeks, neither have his coaches. He is all over Social Media with JJ." Abram rolls his eyes. "I mean, people are starting to wonder…"

Otabek looked up, "Wonder?"

"Yeah. It use to be pictures of you two. Now it is him and JJ off skiing."

Otabek sat down on a bench. Leaning down, covering his face with his hands. It had been a few weeks, but it still hurt. He wasn't a crying mess all the time now, but he still wasn't happy. Abram sat next to him, putting his arm around him. "Come on Beka, let's get some dinner and maybe catch a movie ok? Take your mind off things."

Otabek nodded and took Abram's hand when he extended it out. They went into the town where there was a nice Italian restaurant. Abram was saying they always hit the deli and the bar, he wanted something different. Otabek just went along with the movements. As they pulled up to the parking lot, he looked over at Abram as he hopped off the bike.

"Abram, this is not a date." he said looking at Abram on the bike.

Abram wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his forehead, "Of course it isn't silly. It is dinner! I hear they have the best alfredo here! Take a picture with me on the bike! Please!" Abram was smiling so big Otabek positioned himself so they could do a picture. As Abram hit the button, he kissed Otabek on the cheek. "Perfect! Thanks Beka! I'm gonna tag you in it ok?"

Beka grunted and waited for Abram to post his picture. "Beka, I am tagging this 'Best Coach Ever'" Abram hopped off the bike then hooked his arm in his. Walking into the restaurant Abram was talking a mile a minute. The last few nights he had stayed over Abram's and he did not want to keep giving him the wrong idea.

"Hey Abram, I think after the movie, I'll take you home, then I really need to go back to my apartment."

Abram's face dropped, but then he reached across the table taking his hand. "It is ok Beka, I could probably use a rest tonight." He winked at him. "But yes Beka, I understand, we don't want to move too fast. How about you just stay over on the weekends then?" Abram had squeezed his hand, and Otabek seeing the smile on his face, nodded in reply.

"Yeah, weekends will be good. We can do that. But, Abram, we aren't dating."

"Beka, you're the one who keeps bringing up dating. Maybe I need to remind you that." Abram winked at him, "You're my coach and my friend Beka. Plus it doesn't hurt that you are amazing in bed." he winked and sipped his drink. "Now, what movie do we want to go see tonight?"

Otabek was not used to being ask what movie he wanted to watch. He did not even know what was playing. Yuri hated the movie theaters. Said the floors were sticky, food over priced, the seats uncomfortable and there was plenty on TV they could sit and bitch at. Plus Yuri really wasn't able to sit in his lap there, he prefered being home and lounging on Otabek.

Otabek started to finger the hair tie on his wrist. Abram saw this, and took his hand, smiling at him. "Beka…?" He didn't want to spoil Abram's evening, so he smiled back at him.

"Any movie is fine. Just pick one. I have not seen any that are out yet." He squeezed his hand for good measure.

At the movies, Abram got just a big drink, "We can share Beka." Hooking his arm in his, they went into the theater. Abram got a spot in the back. Abram lifted the armrest between the seats and leaned in Otabek. He put his arm around Abram watching the opening credits.

He had picked a comedy, Otabek was actually enjoying it. He was so use to bad movies, he found himself laughing at the jokes. Otabek sometime worried he would never truly laugh again. Abram really tried, and he did appreciate that, but it wasn't the same. He tightened his arm around Abram, thankful he was there for him when he really needed someone. Abram leaned up and kissed under his ear, resting his head on Otabek's shoulder.

Otabek could feel the hand that had been resting on his knee work its way up his leg slowly. "Abram?"

"Shhhhh, watch the movie Beka." Abram whispered in his ear, then started to kiss lightly on his neck. Otabek felt Abram's hand move higher up his leg, till he was palming his over his jeans. The theater was not packed, but there were people in there. "Take your jacket off Beka." He whispered. Otabek shrugged out his jacket and Abram took it putting over them both, concealing Otabek's lap.

Slowly unbuttoning his pants, Abram pulled Otabek's cock out and started stroking him as the movie was going. Otabek was breathing heavy as Abram was biting his neck as well. When the theater erupted with laughter, Otabek did as well. He moaned out as Abram smiled against his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri was waiting for JJ to come get him and he was going through his social media. He found himself back on Abram's page. He doesn't know why he keeps doing it, but he finds himself drawn there. He wishes he had not the minute he saw it. There was a picture of Abram, his arms around Otabek's shoulders on what seemed to be Otabek's bike. They were tagged into an Italian place downtown. The worst part, Abram was kissing Otabek's cheek in the picture. He had tagged it 'Best Coach Ever', then added hearts all next to it.

What the hell was Otabek thinking? He took Abram out on his bike... downtown... to eat? Usually Otabek and Abram would stay walking distance, now he is taking him out? Yuri knew something was going on with Abram and Otabek, he just had it confirmed. Just his couch… right. Yuri heard a soft knock at the door, locking his phone he decided he was not going to think about this, but he was going to go out with JJ tonight and have fun. Obviously Otabek was doing that.

Victor and Yuuri were in the sitting room. Victor cocked an eyebrow at Yuri as he grabbed his coat to leave. Yuri gave him the finger. "Don't wait up."

"See you later Yurio." Yuuri called out.

Opening the door, he saw JJ standing there, his coat and scarf tightly around him. JJ smiled when he saw him and he leaned down kissing Yuri quickly. "Ready?"

Yuri nodded and saw JJ staring behind him. Yuri turned around seeing Victor and Yuuri standing behind him. "Ugh! Let's get out of here!" He took JJ's hand, pulling him away from the cabin.

"MAKE GOOD DECISIONS YURIO!" He heard Yuuri calling out. Yuri was red in the face and trying to walk faster. JJ was laughing.

"They really are like your dads aren't they?" Yuri groaned and JJ walked ahead of him real quick, opening the passenger door for him. Yuri rolled his eyes and got in the car.

JJ ran around and got in, the car was warm and Yuri started to fiddle with the radio. "Sorry about them." Yuri grumbled.

"Don't be. I told you, you three are cute."

"Ugh! It is so annoying! I am 20 years old and yet they act like my damn dads! It was like that before I had moved out too… worse really."

JJ pulled out the cabin area and started down the road. He had taken ahold of Yuri's hand, lightly rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb.

"So where are we headed?"

"I told you, I'm taking you dinner."

JJ had driven them in town and they went to a quiet small restaurant. The food was good. They had gotten wine. JJ said since he was driving he would only have one glass, Yuri had three. They were in a back corner table, and Yuri had moved his chair close to JJ's. They were talking quietly and Yuri was laughing. Wine always got to him easily.

"I think I want to cut my hair JJ."

JJ looked at him, stunned. "Seriously? Why?"

Yuri shrugged and sipped his wine. "I grew it for _him_. Why should I bother? It is a pain in the ass anyway. I never wear it down or it gets all tangly…"

JJ had reached behind him as he said this and took his hair out his hair tie. Yuri's hair spilled around his shoulders and back. JJ started running his fingers through it. Yuri almost started purring. He did love his hair played with.

"Just like a kitten, someone pets you and you purr." JJ whispered in his hear. Yuri shivered. JJ kissed his neck gently. "What were you thinking with your hair?"

Yuri wasn't thinking right, between the wine and JJ playing with his hair. "I… I don't know." He was leaning into the touch as JJ started to lightly scratch at his scalp. At this moment he was not caring at all about his hair or what length it was. If JJ continued this, he would be a puddle on the floor. Yuri leaned into JJ.

JJ leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Want to get out of here?" Yuri purred back as he nodded. JJ paid for them and took Yuri's hand as they walked out. He had opened the car door for Yuri again. Before getting in the car, Yuri got on his tiptoes and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome kitten." JJ drove them back to his cabin he was staying at. Going in, JJ started a fire in the front room and they sat in the loveseat next to the fire. Yuri had curled up next to JJ and watched the fire, no other lights in the room. "Would you like more wine? I have some in the kitchen." Yuri nodded and JJ went to get them a glass.

Coming back in, they had sat at the fire talking for quite some time. Yuri still had his hair down, and JJ kept running his fingers through it.

"JJ… go with me tomorrow to cut my hair?" Yuri asked softly.

JJ pulled a strand through his fingers. "If that is really what you want kitten." JJ brushed the hair off his shoulder and neck and started to kiss Yuri's neck. Feeling warm from the fire, wine and now JJ, Yuri leaned his head back, moaning. JJ moved to kissing Yuri's mouth, their tongue meeting instantly.

JJ broke from the kiss, breathing heavy, looking a Yuri. Yuri was flushed, his hair down and by the light of the fire, looked beautiful. He slipped Yuri's sweater off and pulled him into his lap. Yuri wrapped himself tightly around JJ, kissing him. Rocking his hips into JJ, he whispered in his ear, "I want you JJ." JJ moaned, grabbing his ass hard.

"Let's go back to the bedroom kitten." Yuri got up and took JJ's hand, heading back to his room.

JJ took him to him his room. He stripped Yuri, while he stood there fully clothed. JJ was looking him up and down slowly. Yuri could feel a blush crawling up his face and chest. He started to fidget a little bit.

"JJ?"

"Shhhh. Go lay down kitten." JJ whispered in his ear as his fingers threaded through his hair again. Yuri went to bed, watching JJ take his shirt off, then his socks, he left his pants on. Yuri was sitting on the bed, he had curled his legs up to his chest, watching. JJ slipped his belt off, leaving his pants on. Walking over to Yuri, he put his hands on his knees. Yuri lowered his legs as JJ leaned in to kiss him. Combing his fingers through Yuri's hair, pushing it off his face, he deepened the kiss, he felt Yuri's hands come to his waist. Yuri pulled JJ down to him and moaned when he felt the pressure of his body on his.

JJ was intense, and demanding. Yuri only knew Otabek's touch. This was different. Yuri liked it though. JJ took full charge and Yuri found himself submitting easily. When JJ told him to move back and grab the headboard, Yuri did. Otabek would lead him where he wanted him, Otabek would allow Yuri to take over as well. JJ was vocal, he would moan and call his name or 'kitten' depending on the moment. Otabek was usually quiet, though Yuri knew what his little sounds and body reactions meant.

When Yuri felt JJ's mouth wrap around his cock, he cried out, grasped the headboard harder. JJ had told him not to let go. Yuri tried to arch into JJ's mouth but JJ held his hips down. Otabek would allow him to thrust into his mouth after they had done it a few times. Otabek would gag and drool all over his cock, it was filthy, it was amazing. JJ was neater, using his hand and mouth to drive Yuri crazy. They were so different, they were both great.

JJ told him to take his pants off him, then to straddle him. Yuri found he liked being given instructions. He could not get JJ's pants off fast enough. It was like JJ knew what he was needing. He told Yuri to fuck himself on top of him. Yuri did. Rolling his hips, rocking up and down. JJ held onto his hips, encouraging him the entire time. When JJ told him to get himself off, Yuri did in three pulls. Crying out and collapsing on JJ as JJ continued to thrust his hips, hitting him deep inside till he was yelling out his release as well.

* * *

 _Yuri always had the cutest pillow talk. They were laying in bed one morning as Yuri had woken up Otabek already. "Beka?"_

 _"Hrm?"_

 _"If we got married, would you take my name? Or would I take yours?"_

 _"Are you asking me to marry you?"_

 _"Hell no you sap! I am asking who would take whose name?" Yuri rolled his eyes as he playfully smacked him._

 _Otabek thought about it. Actually he had thought about it since they got together. He always figured hyphenating the way Victor and Yuuri did was a good idea. "Just do like Victor and Yuuri did. Hyphenate and use both."_

 _"Ok… so would it be Altin-Plisetsky? Or Plisetsky- Altin?" Yuri was propped up on his chest, looking down at him. His hair was past his shoulders now. Otabek had reached up, pulling the hair out of his face, kissing him briefly._

 _"We would go alphabetical. Altin-Plisetsky."_

 _Yuri rolled his eyes, "Of course, use yours first so mine drops off."_

 _"See, just go with Yuri Altin. There, problem solved." Otabek smirked at him. Yuri smacked him playfully again._

 _"Beka! That is just not fair!"_

 _"Yuri," he pulled him in hugging him. "You are just too cute sometimes."_

 _"Alright asshole. Don't go all sap on me."_

 _"Me? A sap? You are the one bringing up last names over here."_

 _Yuri groaned and rolled off Otabek. "I was just curious how it would work. That is all."_

 _Otabek rolled over, curling around Yuri, kissing his temple, "So, you buying me a ring?"_

 _"The gaudiest shiniest one ever."_

 _"It better be. I don't want a tiny little stone. "_

 _Yuri laughed and smacked him again. "Maybe you should get me a ring!"_

 _Otaek was kissing his neck now, "Nope, Sorry Yura, you already said you were getting me a gaudy ring. I fully expect one now." Yuri got to giggling and they spent the rest of the morning cuddling and dozing back off to sleep._

* * *

Otabek had gotten word from Victor they were coming back in a few days. Otabek was not sure what to take of this information he was given. He thought maybe he would work with Victor over the rink schedules, but deep down, he really wanted to see Yuri. Even if it was from across a rink. He wanted to see him so badly. The pictures on social media only showed him how far away Yuri was. He wanted him close enough to touch.

He really hoped he could get a chance to talk to him. He had not drank in three days and his hands were shaking again. Abram was helping lace his skates up. He kept giving Otabek questioning looks. He had not told Abram yet they were coming back. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from anticipation of seeing Yuri again, or the fact he had once again, stopped drinking. This time he told himself no more. Even after practice, he just wanted to go a few weeks without reaching for beer. Even if his hand shook the entire time and his body screamed for it. If Yuri was coming back, he was going to be sober the entire time.

"Beka? Is everything ok?" Abram had sat next to him and was combing his hair back to tie it up. "You need to touch up your undercut again Beka." Abram was combing it with his fingers after he had secured his hair back. Otabek's hair wasn't long, but it would fall into his eyes, so during practice he would tie it back so when he skate it would not fall in his face. He kept meaning to go get it cut.

"I need a haircut…" Otabek trailed off.

"Just the undercut, leave the top. It looks extra sexy now that we can tie it back." Abram whispered in his ear. "I have clippers at my place if you want me to do it for you. Why don't you come by after practice? I'll make dinner and we can clip your hair."

Otabek agreed then followed Abram back to his place. It was a nice evening and a nice walk. Halfway to Abram's place Otabek blurted out, "Yuri will be back in a few days."

Abram stopped walking, looking at Otabek, "Did he text you?" Otabek shook his head. "So he has not even texted you in three weeks?" Otabek continued to shake his head. "Beka… We need to work more on my routine, when Yuri gets back, we will act like he is still gone ok?" Abram had cupped Otabek's cheek in his hand, looking into his eyes. Otabek could see the concerned look on his face. Otabek nodded and gave a half smile. It was the best he could do. He really wanted to see Yuri again, he just wanted to talk to him again. They never went this long without speaking. It was eating him up.

Back at Abram's place, he started making a spaghetti and as the sauce was setting, he got out a stool and the clippers. "You want a beer?"

"No, just water is fine." Abram gave him a questioning look. "I ugh… think I need to hold off on the beer for a bit."

Abram laughed, "Yeah maybe we _both_ need to cut back on the beers a bit!" Walking over to Otabek he slipped his shirt off, trailing his hands down his chest. "Damn Beka, why do you have to be so fucking sexy?" Otabek cocked his eyebrow as Abram started to kiss his neck. He tilted his head to the side. He really craved being kissed and touched and lately when they weren't in the rink, Abram couldn't keep his hands off him.

"We… need to do… my hair…"

"Ugh… right right… come over here, sit down." Abram had gestured to the stool. He wrapped a towel around Otabek's shoulders then secured his hair up. He was careful and made sure the undercut was buzzed close.

"There you go." He was trying to brush the hair off his neck. "You might want to go shower real quick. Your hair got longer than we thought. I'll sweep up if you want." Otabek nodded and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and soaked under it. His neck was feeling itchy from the hair, the water was soothing it.

He heard the door to the bathroom open. "Hey Beka, I'm gonna leave you some joggers and a tshirt to wear, yours are covered in hair, ok? I'll throw yours in the wash ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks."

He heard to curtain open and Abram was inside with him. "Abram?" Abram was already kissing him. They were under the hot water and Abram's mouth was demanding. Otabek allowed Abram to push him towards the tiled wall. He watched Abram sunk to his knees, then taking his cock into his mouth, sucking it till it was hard in his mouth. Otabek moaned and found his hands on his head. Abram was allowing him to thrust gently into his mouth, he didn't want to thrust hard, Yuri would let him, Yuri would let him choke him with his cock, but he didn't know how Abram how felt about that, so he kept it gentle. Abram was using his hand and his mouth, with the warm water coming down on them, Otabek was squirming and grabbing his hair. Abram pulled off and looked up at Otabek.

"Cum for me Beka." And captured his cock again in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, using his hands, Otabek released right down his throat. Otabek was panting hard and he could feel Abram kissing up his body. Reaching his neck, he took Otabek's hand in his, "Let me cum for you Beka." As Otabek wrapped his fingers around him. He was a bit shorter than Yuri was, but thicker. He pumped Abram's cock the way he would with Yuri. He twisted his wrist the way Yuri like him too. He could hear Abram moaning into his ear as he was kissing his neck. "Yes Beka… like that…" He continued the slow pulls and twist. He could feel Abram biting down on his shoulder, could hear him moaning and calling his name out. He bit down on Otabek's shoulder as he came all over his hand.

They cleaned up and Abram went to go finish dinner. He had just thrown on sleep pants, leaving his shirt off. Otabek slipped the joggers and tshirt on. He was use to Yuri's clothes being tight on him, Abram's fit perfectly. He missed how when he would slip on Yuri's shirts how they would stretch across his chest and the joggers cling to his thighs. Yuri liked his clothes baggy unless he was at the rink or in costume. Yuri liked it when Otabek wore his clothes, telling him how he loved the stretch of material over his body.

Abram's clothes didn't smell like he was use too. He wanted to smell Yuri again. He missed that. Shaking his head, he dried his hair and went out to the kitchen as the smell of spaghetti was getting stronger. Abram had set up two places and was taking a picture. "Dinner for my coach!" He smiled. Otabek was starving. They had a nice dinner and Abram had talked him into staying over, even though it was a weekday.

"Beka, it is late and you already showered. Might as well just stay now. We can put a movie on then go to sleep, ok?" Otabek nodded and settled in to watch a movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, Yuri didn't know for a minute where he was. Opening his eyes, he saw JJ laying next to him. They weren't touching, but he was close. Tucked under the blankets, only the top of his arm was showing, his tattoo peaking out. Yuri started to touch the tattoo gently, tracing it with his finger. JJ stirred a bit. Yuri leaned over kissing the tattoo on his arm and JJ took his arms out and wrapped them around Yuri, pulling him too him.

"Go back to sleep kitten." JJ murmured into the top of his head, his fingers found their way into the tangled mess of his hair. Yuri wiggled getting comfortable. Usually once he woke up, he was up for the day, but with JJ playing with his hair, he drifted back off to sleep curled up his chest.

An hour or so later, Yuri heard his phone chime. Groaning he untangled himself from JJ, grabbing his phone from the night stand. Reading a message from Victor saying they go back in three days, Yuri groaned again.

JJ moved over to where he was, as Yuri was leaning up on the headboard, he put his head in Yuri's lap over the blanket, though his arm was under the blanket, lightly rubbing his thigh. "What's wrong kitten?"

"Looks like I'm leaving in three days."

"Well you do have to go back. You can't just stay here."

Groaning more, "Oh why not? I wouldn't mind snowboarding and skating. Not a bad life."

JJ laughed, "Yeah but you can't keep hiding kitten. We have competitions starting back up soon, he is going to be there. Might as well face it now and get it out of the way."

Yuri almost choked up "I never want to see him again…"

JJ kept rubbing his thigh, "I know… I know… but unfortunately, you two share the same rink…"

Yuri got a wild idea, he wasn't sure how it would come off, "Umm JJ… how about… well… come back with me…"

JJ turned, looking up at him "What?"

"I just… I just mean… you know… for a little bit." Yuri was nervously running his fingers through JJ's hair. "I don't… want to… well… see… Otabek… by myself."

JJ sat up and pulled Yuri into him in a hug. "Let me see what I can do. As long as I can practice, I don't see where it will be a problem." Yuri hugged him tighter. "But Yuri… You have to do one thing?" Yuri sat back giving him a questioning look. "You have to call me King JJ."

Yuri opened his mouth in shock, then smacked him with a pillow. "Never!"

JJ batted the pillow away, then took Yuri's arm, pinning him down to the bed again. "Say it kitten."

"NO!"

JJ pressed his body into Yuri, then started to kiss his neck, "Come on, you don't want me to go back to Canada instead now do you?" Yuri could feel him smiling against his neck as he chuckled.

"JJ you're the King Asshole!"

JJ kept laughing, "Just this once kitten. Say it." he bit down on his neck.

Yuri groaned, but he knew JJ had him easily pinned down. "I hate you JJ! Fucking King JJ ok!" JJ kissed his neck again and pulled off of him.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Manipulative bitch."

JJ put his fingers under Yuri's chin, tilting his head towards him, "Such a filthy mouth on this kitten." and kissed him lightly.

Yuri's face was red. "Shut up JJ. Let's go get some breakfast and go get my hair cut."

"So you still want to cut this hair huh?" JJ was playing with his hair. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know… chin length maybe… maybe an undercut. I've never done anything with my hair. I want something different."

JJ nodded. "If that is what you want."

"Yes, let's do it before we go to the rink ok?"

JJ took him into town. They got a bite to eat and he found a salon. Yuri said he could take him to a barber but JJ insisted. Yuri was nervous. He had not cut his hair since he was an early teen. Other than a trim here or there, this was big for him. He sat in a chair next to JJ, his leg was shaking.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too."

Yuri looked over to him, "No, I want too." He was trying to sound confident, but his voice was shaking. When he heard his name called to go back, he jumped. He looked over to JJ, his eyes wide and scared. "Come back with me?" JJ squeezed his hand. He nodded and followed Yuri back, running his fingers through his hair one last time.

* * *

Otabek woke up the next morning, still in Abram's joggers, with Abram wrapped around him. Otabek knew Abram was getting attached, he knew it was wrong, he did not feel the same way for Abram. Sure he liked Abram, but he knew the way Abram liked him was different. It was all easy though. Abram never nagged him, never bitched.

Shaking his head, he knew he was fucked. Here he was laying in bed with Abram wrapped around him, wishing it was Yuri. He was anxious and excited for Yuri to come back. Just to see him. He went to finger the hair tie on his wrist, and he felt something else. Yuri's hair tie was on his wrist, and there was another hair tie on his wrist as well. Looked like one of Abram's. He did not like it sitting next to Yuri's hair tie, but he knew it would hurt Abram's feeling if he took it off. He took it off and put it on his other wrist. That should be a good compromise.

Rubbing Abram's shoulders to wake him, he could feel him stir. "Abram… let's get some breakfast and hit the gym ok?"

Abram groaned and hugged him tighter. "Come on Abram. You need to up your squat weight anyway. Today is also yoga day as well, let's get moving." Otabek wiggled to get from under Abram and got out of bed. Stretching he went to go make coffee. Abram would stay in bed another 15 minutes till he would have to go and get him. Yuri always got up with him, he would bitch, but he would get up. His bed head framing his face, all grumpy, he would slouch in front of the TV pouting till the coffee was made. Yuri liked extra sugar in his coffee, Otabek found it disgusting but he would add spoon after spoon of sugar in the coffee and milk. Yuri would always grumble as he took the mug and sip it. He would close his eyes as the first sip went down his throat. He would moan slightly then say thanks. Otabek would sit next to him and drink his coffee that had just a splash of milk in it. Watching the news and waking up. Then they would go to the gym for yoga or Yuri would go to the studio a few days a week doing ballet as Otabek would hit the gym to lift some weights.

Abram kept flavored creamers in the fridge. Otabek would sometimes use a splash of those (he did like the vanilla one) and would make Abram one with extra creamer, taking them back to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he put the cups on the nightstand. "Abram, come on, the coffee is ready. If you get moving, we can get hot bagels on the way." The mentioning of coffee and food got Abram moving. Sitting up, Abram took his coffee.

"I want to go by my apartment on the way to the gym and get a change of clothing. I don't have anything to wear." He looked down at the joggers of Abram's.

"I have stuff you can wear Beka, but if you really want too we can stop by there." He could see Abram staring at each of his wrist. Abram didn't say anything, but he didn't look happy he had moved his hair tie. Otabek figured he should be happy that he was at least wearing it. Otabek slipped the tshirt Abram had given him on and went to brush his teeth and get his bag.

"Come on Abram! Let's get moving!" He was taking inventory of his bag. He almost felt like he was living out of it lately. He told himself tonight he would stay home, he needed to do laundry and get to the store as he had stayed at Abram's all weekend.

Ten minutes later, Abram came out in his track pants and a t-shirt. Otabek grabbed his jacket. "Aren't you going to wear your jacket?" Abram shook his head.

"Nah, it isn't supposed to be too cold today."

Otabek shrugged, and they headed out to take the four block walk to his apartment. It was chilly out and he saw Abram starting to get cold. Once in his apartment he set his bag down. "Let me go change ok?"

"Hey Beka? Do you have an extra jacket or something? I thought it was going to be warmer today." Otabek nodded and grabbed a hoodie out his dresser, tossing it to Abram.

"There, just give it back once you do laundry, ok?" He watched Abram slip the hoodie on. It fit him perfectly. It did not hang like it did on Yuri. Otabek went to go change real quick and get the clothes out his bag. He did not see Abram taking a selfie in the living room, or posting it.

* * *

 _Even before they dated, Yuri was always stealing his clothes. The first time was on a trip Otabek had come to Saint Petersburg on an off season. Victor and Yuuri always allowed him to stay with them as they knew what good friends Yuri and Otabek were. Otabek would stay in the guest bedroom, but most his stuff stayed in Yuri's room as they did everything in his room then when it was time, Otabek would go sleep in the guest bedroom._

 _Yuri had wanted to go to the mall downtown and Otabek said they could take the bike. He was waiting for Yuri to meet him out in the living room. When Yuri came out, he was wearing ripped-up skin tight jeans and his black hoodie. The hoodie about swallowed him. Otabek had to swallow as well. Yuri was his best friend, but something about him in his hoodie did things to his stomach._

 _Otabek was used to seeing Yuri in Victor's shirts or even Yuuri's. He said he liked how Victor's shirts would hang off of his shoulder and that Victor liked expensive clothing. Victor didn't seem to mind as long as he returned them. Otabek noticed a lot of Victor's clothes were worn by Yuri and Yuuri around there. He thought Victor liked it more than he confessed._

 _"What are you staring at asshole?" Yuri said to him, smirking. Otabek shook his head and they went off on his bike into town._

 _When they had gotten back, they returned to Yuri's room to play the new video game he had gotten. Yuri was laid out on the bed on his stomach, that black hoodie swallowing him. Otabek was sitting against the headboard as they played. He couldn't help but look over, those golden strands of hair that had gotten loose, clinging to his hoodie. He loved watching Yuri walk around all day in his hoodie as they went in and out of stores. It was like a secret they had that no one else knew. He wanted to just tell people, "He is wearing my hoodie." This was when Otabek realized his feelings for Yuri were not just friendly anymore._

 _"Beka! Are you even trying over there?" Yuri sat up, looking at him. Otabek had spaced out again. He had been imagining what it would be like to kiss Yuri. Blinking, he looked at Yuri._

 _"Huh? What?"_

 _"Earth to asshole!" Yuri had playfully slapped his shoulder. They laughed and Otabek playfully slapped him back. "You ok Beka? You seem distant today. What is on your mind?"_

 _Otabek shook his head. He could not tell him what he was thinking. This was his best friend. He would never ruin that. "Just going over my routine for next season."_

 _"Ugh! Come on! We finally have a damn break! I wanna play video games and eat junk food ok?" Yuri sat back, leaning on the headboard and put his head on Otabek's shoulder. "Plus I finally get time to actually spend with my best friend. Let's NOT talk about skating ok?" Yuri had taken his hand and laced his fingers with his. Did friends hold hand? Yuri was always the touchy feely type. It was how Yuri was. He always hugged him when he greeted him after not seeing him for a long time. One time they even fell asleep watching a movie, and he had woken up a few hours later with Yuri wrapped around him. Yuri said he just liked hugs, and with a red face had pulled away. Otabek never knew anyone like Yuri was. He liked it. But Yuri was his friend, his best friend. He was not ruining that._


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri's eyes were closed, and he was holding JJ's hand. The hairdresser had brushed his neck off, taking off the smock and towel. He felt lighter, he could feel that there was no hair on his neck; he was afraid to look.

"Open your eyes kitten." JJ said to him.

He couldn't open his eyes. He had told the hairdresser he wanted the sides and back shaved but to leave length on the top to even possibly pull it back if he wanted. He closed his eyes the minute she started combing his hair, asking if he wanted to donate what was cut off. He nodded and JJ told her to go ahead. He heard the scissors cutting, the clippers buzzing. The moment those clippers touched to him, he flinched a bit and closed his eyes harder. He could feel them gently combing through his hair, feeling those strands fall around him. JJ stayed with him, talking him through it. "How… how bad… is it?" he choked out.

JJ squeezed his hand. "It really suits you kitten. Open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, he saw it. His hair hit above his chin, thinner as it was shaved around the sides and back, but when it was down you couldn't tell. It had a slight wave to it. His eyes looked huge staring back at him, and his facial features seemed sharper.

JJ leaned in, "Sexy as hell. You look older."

Yuri nodded. He didn't know about the sexy part, but he knew he at least looked his age now. Running his hands through it, it fell easily to the side. He liked parting it all over to one side, you could see the shaved side. The hairdresser came over, showing him how he could part it in the middle, to one side or even pull it back. He looked at the mirror one last time and smiled. He tipped her well.

On the way out he said to JJ, "I need to shower, I feel all itchy." JJ laughed and they headed back to the cabins. He was happy that Victor and Yuuri were gone already. JJ settled in his room, going through stuff on his laptop as Yuri jumped in for a quick shower. He put way too much shampoo in his hand and had to laugh. It felt weird not having hair down his back, but he liked it.

Drying off, he didn't need a separate towel for his hair. He really liked that as well. Finishing drying, he tied the towel around his waist and walked to his room. JJ looked up as he walked into the room. He smiled and Yuri went over to him.

"Now this I can get used too." JJ started to kiss around his chest as he stood by the bed, his hands immediately going to Yuri's waist.

"JJ… I need to change… the rink…"

"Uh huh…" JJ kept kissing his chest then undoing his towel, letting it fall to the floor. JJ wasn't stopping. Yuri was completely naked, standing in his room.

""JJ…."

"Shhhh kitten, we got time." JJ pulled him down on the bed, laying him on his back. He started kissing his neck, biting gently. "Fuck, you smell amazing," he murmured in his ear. Yuri moaned out as he felt himself getting harder under JJ. JJ had a way of pinning him down that drove him crazy. Yuri was squirming and moaning. JJ kept pressing himself into him, feeling them both getting harder.

Letting go of Yuri's hand, JJ stood up off the bed, and took his clothes off. He never let his eyes leave Yuri. Once his clothes were off, he was back on the bed with Yuri. As Yuri was pinned back down he growled, trying to fight back, but he knew JJ could easily hold him down. "Let me touch you, asshole!" he called out.

"Ask me properly and I might" JJ said into his ear, kissing his neck.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Huh?"

Laughing, JJ held his wrist with one hand and wrapped his other hand around Yuri's cock, stroking it lightly. "Do it… call me King JJ."

"Fucking hell! No!"

"Then I'm not letting go." JJ laughed in his ear. JJ was teasing him terribly by not gripping him hard enough, but enough to drive him crazy.

"JJ! Come on! Stop teasing!"

"You just have to say it." JJ captured his mouth in a crushing kiss. Breaking the kiss, he smirked down at Yuri.

"Narcissistic bastard."

"You know it." He still was lightly gripping Yuri, driving him crazy; his grip on his wrist tight and unyielding.

"Fine fine! Fuck! King JJ, let me touch you!" JJ laughed and let go of his wrist. Yuri immediately started running his hands down JJ's back to his ass, squeezing him hard. His hands were all over JJ. He was so tall and strong, he couldn't help touching everything he could. He wrapped his legs around JJ's waist as JJ let go of his cock and pulled him down, kissing him. JJ pulled back, looking down at Yuri.

"Damn kitten, I think your eyes got greener with your hair cut." He kissed his forehead.

"Don't go all sentimental on me." Yuri lifted his hips, wanting more contact with JJ.

"Never. Not me." He lifted off of Yuri, getting the lube out. "Now turn over and lift that beautiful ass." Yuri did as he was told. He was loving how JJ gripped his hips. Loving how deep JJ could pound into him. Even when JJ grabbed his hair, pulling it back hard and making his back arch. Yuri called out loudly, and JJ moaned. He pulled his hair again then reached around, grabbing Yuri. "Cum for me kitten." Yuri cried out, releasing all over the bed and JJ's hand. A couple more hard thrust and JJ was yelling out.

They collapsed on the bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. Yuri rolled over and put his head on JJ's chest. "Now I'm too tired to go to the rink." He wrapped his arms around JJ as JJ started to brush his hair out of his face.

JJ laughed, "Not my fault."

"Totally your fault, asshole."

"You were the one who came in here naked."

"Hey!" Yuri slapped him playfully then sat up. "I was coming in to get changed. You are the one who started it."

Laughing, JJ pulled him down for a kiss, "I beg to differ. Between you naked and that haircut… how could I resist?"

Yuri's phone chimed. Groaning, he grabbed it. "Dammit, Victor is looking for me." He texted back saying he was on his way. "Come on, let's get to the rink before they come drag me there."

While he was changing, he saw a mark on his neck "Dammit JJ!" JJ turned to look at him, buttoning his pants. Yuri pointed to his neck. JJ gave him his "JJ" fingers. Yuri gave him a finger in reply and they both got to laughing. "You bastard." JJ kept laughing. "Shit man, my hair isn't long enough to cover this!" JJ walked over, wrapped his arms around him, leaned down and whispered, "Oops," in his ear.

"Oops? Oops?! What the hell?"

JJ let go and shrugged "Got carried away." Yuri groaned and finished getting dressed. He knew Victor was going to give him hell. He didn't want to deal with that. JJ came back up to him, wrapping his arms around him again "Sorry kitten. I won't mark you anymore if you don't want me to."

Yuri sighed, "No, I don't mind… it is just… with everything… it looks... "

JJ nodded and turned Yuri to face him. He kissed him lightly "No, I get it. Now let's get going. You've got an amazing haircut to show off!" Yuri laughed, and they left for the rink.

The minute Victor and Yuuri saw him, their jaws dropped. JJ leaned down and kissed his cheek "I'll meet you for stretching in a bit." Victor and Yuuri walked over to him, both just staring. Yuuri started to touch his hair and he started to smile.

"Do you like it, Yurio?" Yuri nodded. Victor went over to him and turned his head.

"Yurio, what is this on your neck?" Yuri's hand covered his neck.

"Victor, I'm an adult."

"But so soon after…"

"After what?" Yuri glared at Victor.

"Ok, ok guys… Let's all calm down. Yurio, I love your hair. I could never imagine you with short hair, but now I can't imagine you any other way." Yuuri was smiling and beaming. Victor still gave him a hard look.

"Oh and also, JJ is coming back with us for a bit. If he can't stay with us, then I'll look for my own damn place." Yuri was back to glaring at Victor.

"Yurio… are you sure about this?" Yuuri asked him. Yuri nodded his head.

Victor sighed, then placed his finger to his lip as he started to think. Yuri hated when he did that. "Fine… fine. Look Yurio, we just worry about you. A lot has happen in three weeks… Otabek… JJ… your hair…" Victor ran his hand through Yuri's hair. "JJ isn't my favorite person, but Yurio, if this is what you need, you know we will be there for you."

Yuri groaned "You're not my father," he mumbled.

Victor laughed, putting his arm around Yuri "Keep telling yourself that!"

* * *

 _Otabek always loved Yuri's hair. Even before they started dating, he would brush it. It reminded him of spun gold in the way that it would fall and drape around his face and shoulders. The longer it got, the more he loved it._

 _Once they had gotten together, he loved waking up to that hair surrounding the both of them. Normally when Yuri woke up, he would have to untangle his hair from Otabek's hand. At first Yuri was just too lazy to go get it cut, then once he could tie it back he used that as an excuse not to cut it anymore. Easier to keep out of his face (though it never really bothered him when it was in his face). Plus Otabek would always brush it back for him. Even before they were dating, he would do that. Yuri loved any contact he got with Otabek, even if was brushing his hair behind his ear._

 _One night, after they had just started dating, Yuri was sitting on the floor between Otabek's legs as he brushed his hair. "Don't you get tired of always doing this? I can just tie it back. I'll brush it later."_

 _"Yura, I'll never tire of your hair." He brushed some off his neck and leaned over kissing below his ear. "Your hair is so perfect Yura."_

 _"Fucking hair kink."_

 _"Something like that." Otabek pulled a strand and Yuri yelped. Otabek laughed and Yuri got up, taking the brush from him then straddle him on the couch._

 _"I'd rather you pull it for other reasons." kissing Otabek waiting for him to pull his hair. Which he did, Pulling it and jerking his head back, kissing along his neck._

 _Even in the morning, Otabek loved how wild his hair would look. Yuri had tried braiding it before he went bed, before they would fall asleep, Otabek would take out the tie and run his fingers through his hair until they were both asleep. In the morning Yuri would bitch about his hair being a mess, if only he knew that was when Otabek found him the most beautiful and sexy. Normally he was in his briefs or sleep pants, walking around grumbling looking for coffee, hair all astray, one big mess._

* * *

Otabek knew that they would be back tomorrow. He figured the next day they would back at the rink. He had gone almost a week now without beer or alcohol and his hands were steady again. At night they would shake a little bit, but it was getting better. He drank more water and got back to eating properly. The last few weeks he was not taking care of himself. He lost weight and his body was getting sore over minor weight lifting. He knew he had to change something. Usually he had Yuri in his ear for not drinking and eating right, now he didn't and he had to do it himself.

Him and Abram still went out after practice in the evenings. That night they had gone to a nice deli where they got wraps and salads.

"Look Abram, with Yuri coming back… I am not sure weekends over at your place… "

Abram jumped in, "Why not?!"

"It is just… well Yuri always said you were after me and all… and I think with everything going on…"

"Beka… Yuri left you remember? Plus from what I've been seeing, he is with JJ these days. He sure didn't waste any time, now did he?" Abram reached across the table and took his hand "Plus like you said, we aren't dating."

"About that Abram… I am your coach, first and foremost. I think we… well… I think what happened between us…"

"Beka, what is going on between us is just between us. You are my coach, yes. But I can distinguish between work and play ok? It is not like I'm mauling you at the rink or anything." Abram winked at him then went back to his food. Otabek shook his head and had to smile. Abram was a good distraction for him while Yuri was running around with JJ.

Seeing the pictures of Yuri and JJ constantly was eating at him. They were on the slopes almost every day. JJ was always posting pictures and tagging Yuri in them. They had lunches together, then go to the rink. JJ would post pictures of them at restaurants, his arm slung around Yuri's shoulder and the both of them smiling. The one that got him the most was one that Yuri had posted. There was a fire in the background, and four feet propped on a coffee table with glasses of wine. It was tagged 'Enjoying a Night In.' It looked cozy and intimate. He sat staring at that picture too long that night, til Abram took his phone away from him.

Abram did keep him from slipping into a deep depression through all of this. He kept him busy at the rink and the gym. Afterwards he would take him out so that he didn't have to spend too much time in his lonely apartment. Otabek had really thought about redoing his apartment completely, but he kept that to himself. Everything in there was touched by Yuri, and being there alone, that was all he would think about.

After dinner, they went back to Abram's for a bit to watching a movie. Abram had gotten all the beer out of his place; he said he would go without drinking as well to help Otabek out. Abram handed Otabek the remote and told him to pick a movie as he went to make popcorn. Otabek was not used to picking movies and he scrolled through the comedies. He had really gotten into comedies lately, they gave him a reason to laugh.

Finding a movie, Abram came in with a bowl of popcorn and they settled in. Otabek had gotten used to Abram cuddling up next to him. They set the bowl in Otabek's lap and Abram would settle under his arm. He kissed him on the cheek.

"Comedy again?" He said, laughing.

"Yeah, I haven't seen many of these."

"Oh you'll love this one! It is a riot!"

This was how most of their nights went. Normally they ended early enough that Otabek could head home if it was a weeknight. Though most nights Abram talked him into just staying, and they would go by his apartment in the morning so he could change for the day. They watched the movie and at the end Otabek was yawning. They had a hard morning at the gym and he was feeling it.

"Beka, just stay here. I know it is only a few blocks, but you are already here," Abram said and took his hand. Otabek was too tired to argue and went back with Abram to the bedroom. "You know you could leave some clothes here Beka. This way we can sleep in more in the morning before heading out."

Otabek was too tired to argue and he just stripped his shirt and pants off. Climbing into bed, he let Abram curl up next to him. Abram started kissing his neck.

"Abram… I'm really tired."

"It is ok Beka, just lay there. You don't have to do anything."

"Abram… Just want to sleep."

Abram looked at him pouting. He hated that. He always hated when Yuri was sad too. He really was tired, but he hated Abram pouting just as much. Otabek leaned up and kissed Abram. He could feel him smiling as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Otabek really was not in the mood and just wanted to sleep. He figured the faster he made Abram happy, the faster he could go to sleep. Rolling Abram over, he continued to kiss him. Kissing down his neck and slowly down his body. Abram was grabbing his hair, moaning and calling his name the entire time. Otabek took him swiftly in his mouth. Abram called out, pulling his hair harder.

Otabek tried to keep the thoughts of Yuri out of his head, but he couldn't help but hope that Abram would brutally thrust into his mouth like Yuri would. He did it quickly and swiftly. The last few weeks he learned how to quickly get Abram off. Abram yelled his name as he released. He was panting hard and Otabek worked kisses back up his body, hoping he could go to sleep now. He was half hard and just wanted some rest. Abram had other thoughts. "Let me take care of you now Beka."

Otabek grunted and Abram worked on him. Otabek did sleep better after he released, so he let Abram go down on him. After his release, Abram curled up around him. His hands instinctively went to his hair; it wasn't the same, but he loved running his fingers through hair as he went to sleep. He heard Abram breathing softly and even. Knowing he was asleep, Otabek closed his eyes and dreamed of Yuri.


	10. Chapter 10

Otabek stayed at his place once he realized that Yuri was back in Saint Petersburg. He would have to walk past their apartment building to go to Abram's and thought it was better not to just run into him that way. He did not sleep the night before, knowing Yuri would be back at the rink the next day. He stayed up all night watching TV, cleaning the apartment and going through social media. He saw that JJ had come with Yuri as well. Their latest update really tore at him. They were on the plane and Yuri was kissing JJ's cheek. JJ had his stupid "JJ" fingers up as well. How the hell Yuri dealt with that was beyond him.

Abram wanted to stay over that night, but he told him that he had things he needed to do. Abram even pouted, but he held his ground. They did have dinner, and afterwards he sent Abram home. He couldn't have him stay over when he knew Yuri was so close.

Morning came and Otabek was still in the living room, wide awake. He knew that he would look like hell today as he had been pacing his apartment all night. He decided to make coffee and wait til was time for the gym. He was on his third cup when he heard the knock at the door. Abram had arrived earlier than usual.

Opening the door he saw Abram standing there, bagels in hand, smiling and wearing his hoodie. He had forgotten that Abram had borrowed it.

"Good morning sunshine! I left early and got us bagels. They had the asiago ones you love so I got that and the smear you like too." Otabek took the bag as Abram leaned in and kissed him. In the kitchen, Abram got some coffee and they sat at the kitchen table with their bagels.

"So we are doing weights and yoga today?" Abram asked, trying to get conversation going. Otabek nodded. He did not have much of an appetite and picked at his bagel. "Beka, did you even sleep last night?"

"Little bit," Otabek lied.

"Beka, don't lie to me… You look like you did not sleep at all. See! I knew I should have stayed over or had you just come over." Abram got up, going behind Beka and hugging him. "We could just stay here if you want to try and sleep some…"

Otabek shook his head. "No, you need to work on your squats and yoga. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

"At least eat your breakfast. You have barely touched it." Abram was pouting again as he went to refill Beka's coffee.

The rest of the morning went slowly. Otabek really thought that time had started going backwards at one point. They did their gym routines, did the yoga class (he almost fell asleep in the mediation part) but now it was time to go to the rink. Otabek felt like he could throw up at any minute. When they walked to the rink, Otabek did not hear a word that Abram was saying. Abram was talking the entire way there, and all Otabek was doing was looking for Yuri.

Once they got to the rink, Otabek saw him. He was inside and stretching with JJ. Victor and Yuuri were off to the side lacing their skates up. Otabek stopped breathing for a moment. Yuri decided looked over and they locked eyes. Those green eyes stared hard at him.

Yuri had cut his hair. Yuri had cut all of his fucking hair. It was hanging a bit in his face, but he could tell that it was all gone. His throat tightened up and his eyes watered. Yuri had his hood up in his pictures or a cap on, so you couldn't tell that his hair was gone. Otabek was frozen to the ground. He could not tear his eyes away. A tear slipped out his eye. Not that Yuri looked bad, he just could not believe that he had actually cut it.

It was like the final nail in the coffin for Otabek. Abram had hooked his arm in his and was pulling him towards the locker room. Otabek shook his arm off and remembered to breath. He started walking over to where Yuri and JJ were. Yuri started to stand up, as did JJ. JJ smiled when Otabek reached them. Abram was right behind him.

"Oh my! JJ? Hello! It is so good to meet you! You are one of my idols!" Abram was gushing and shaking JJ's hand.

Otabek and Yuri were still staring hard at one another. It was really awkward silence. They all stood there a good minute before Yuri finally looked away.

"You cut your hair." Otabek finally found his voice, though it was cracking.

Yuri nodded and ran his fingers through what he had left of his hair. "Yeah, something… different." He looked down.

"Yura… can we… talk?"

Yuri looked up. "There is nothing to say."

"I think that there is a lot we need to say."

Yuri peered over next to Otabek. "Nice hoodie Abram." Then he walked over to JJ, wrapping an arm around him. "No Otabek, I don't have anything to say to you."

"Beka, he doesn't want to talk… c'mon... let's go warm up." Abram went to pull at his arm, but Otabek brushed him off.

"Yeah Otabek, why don't you listen to your boy-toy over there. Go get ready." Yuri's voice was harsh.

"I just want five minutes, Yura."

"Don't fucking call me that." Yuri was glaring at him now, holding onto JJ harder. Otabek just wanted to rip them two apart.

"Just give me five minutes. Please."

Yuri looked up to JJ, who nodded back at him. "Fucking fine. But your boy-toy stays behind… and away from JJ." Yuri spit out at Abram. Abram stood there, his eyes wide in shock from that statement.

"Abram, I'll meet you in the rink. Go start warming up, please." Abram just stood there, still taken aback. "Please Abram," Otabek said in a softer tone.

Abram stormed off. Yuri unwrapped himself from JJ and started walking towards the doors. Otabek followed him outside. Once outside, Otabek had no idea what to say. He just stared at Yuri. Yuri stared right back.

"Well… you wanted to talk… so talk."

"Yura… I missed you." Otabek was looking right at him when he said it. There was so much he wanted to say but that was all he could manage to get out. He wanted to hug him, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to take him home and fuck him through the mattress. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"By the looks of your boy-toy, I doubt it." Yuri was still glaring at him hard.

"Yura… can we please forget about Abram for one minute?"

"So, have you fucked him yet?"

Otabek did not know what to say. Yuri always hated Abram, and before Yuri had left he never would have considered anything with him. "What about you and JJ?"

"What about me and JJ? And yes, I have." Yuri was purposely being cruel and Otabek knew it. He felt his eyes watering again. Otabek was shaking his head. How did it get to this? They were so perfect for each other and now this. They could barely talk.

"I still love you Yura…"

"NO!" Yuri jumped in his face, yelling. "NO, DAMMIT OTABEK! NO!" Otabek was taken aback by his outburst. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NONE AT ALL!" He pushed Otabek and he stumbled, but kept his hands in his pockets.

He stood there, just staring at Yuri and wishing that he could express exactly how he was feeling, but nothing was coming out. Yuri was mad and he was yelling now. This was not going how he wanted. This was his best friend, the only person he truly cared about, and yet he was just standing there like an idiot.

"Otabek, no. This is not fair at all. I mean seriously, you look like hell…. Are you still drinking?"

Otabek shook his head. Every time he did not call him 'Beka' it was like a stab through his heart. "No, no I haven't drank. I just couldn't sleep last night, knowing I would see you today. We have never gone this long without speaking."

"You think I don't know this? You think this is easy for me? You been running around town with Abram the minute I left!"

"YES! You left me!" Otabek finally found his voice.

"Yes I did! Only because you had checked out a long time ago! You left me months ago!" Yuri was yelling again. "All you did was drink! You coached Abram and forgot about me! You say you love me… but you sure as hell have a weird way of showing it!"

"I know I was wrong... Yura, I know this. I am sorry... I cannot change what I've done, only what I am doing."

"It is too little too late!" Yuri had been yelling so loud that JJ, Victor, Yuuri and Abram had all come to the doors to look at them outside. Yuri was pacing and mad. His face was red and he kept running his hand through his hair. "You don't have the right to do this Otabek! NO RIGHT! I knew I shouldn't have come back!" Yuri looked up and saw everyone staring at them through the doors. "What the hell do you all want?" Yuri turned and started jogging down through the parking lot and out onto the street. When JJ came out of the door and went to go after him, Otabek grabbed his arm.

JJ spun around and glared at him. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Take care of him, JJ." Otabek watched JJ run after Yuri.

* * *

He could not stand there any longer and look at Otabek. He was just too fucking perfect- looking. Even with the underneath of his eyes a purplish color from not sleeping, it always suited him. His hair was tied back, and he was wearing a simple black track pants and his jacket. Yuri might have been more calm if he had not seen Abram wearing Otabek's favorite hoodie. He had seen the pictures where Abram was posing in the hoodie, or cooking Otabek dinner... so he already knew. Standing there with Otabek so close, his eyes pleading with him, he just couldn't. He knew everyone was staring at them as he had gotten to yelling, so he left. About two blocks away he stopped to catch his breath. He heard someone coming up behind him; he did not want to turn around, scared it was Otabek.

He felt arms wrap around him and knew by the height of the person that it was JJ. "You ok kitten?"

Yuri shook his head. JJ hugged him tighter. "Victor and Yuuri said they would get your stuff; let's go back to the apartment, ok?" Yuri nodded and let JJ lead him back.

Once they got back to the apartment, Yuri went back to his room and started throwing things around. JJ stood in the doorway as he watched him make a wreck of his closet. Yuri was beyond mad and he needed to tear something up, destroy it. He went and ran his hand over his dresser, knocking everything over. He opened the drawers and started throwing out clothes. It just wasn't enough. He felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. This was when he broke down. His knees were buckling, and JJ held him tightly in his arms then moved over to the bed. JJ cradled him as he cried. Yuri's body was shaking between him being mad and total heartbreak.

JJ did not say anything, just held him. Yuri could take comfort in knowing that he could break down and JJ was still there. When he lifted his head from JJ's shoulder, he saw it was wet.

"Oh JJ, I'm sorry." He was wiping his face with his shirt.

"Don't be. We knew that this was not going to go well."

"I did not think I would react this hard to it, though."

"Kitten, whatever you need to do, I'm here ok?" Yuri nodded his head. "Now, let's clean up this mess you have made in here." JJ laughed as he looked around the room. Yuri looked up, saw the disaster of his room and groaned.

"No, let's get out of here."

JJ gave him a look. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere but here or near that damn rink!" He took JJ's hand and they left the apartment. They went to closest bus stop and hopped on. JJ had no clue where they were going, but he sat silently next to Yuri and held his hand. The bus ride was a good 30 minutes and Yuri leaned up against JJ, just looking out the window.

They finally got to wherever Yuri was taking them. Climbing out the bus, he grabbed JJ's hand and they started walking down a gravel path. Once they cleared through the trees, a beach appeared. It was chilly, but the seagulls were flying about and the water sounded calming.

"Ever since I went to Haisetsu that time, I like to come out here to think." There was a picnic table out and Yuri sat on top of it with his feet on the bench. JJ sat up next to him, still being quiet. "JJ, shit man, I'm sorry. I know this has to be awkward as hell for you…" Yuri put his head in his hands, leaning over. JJ rubbed his back.

"Kitten, look, I knew what I was getting into coming back here with you. Plus, we said we were just taking this day by day. Though I just might make you listen to my band's music to make it up to me."

Yuri groaned as JJ chuckled.

Yuri sat up, looking at JJ. "How did this happen, JJ? If you had told me a month ago I would break up with Otabek… move back in with Victor and Yuuri… go to Switzerland… ski and snowboard…" He looked right at JJ, "Hook up with the biggest narcissistic asshole I've ever met in my life… I would have called you crazy and probably punched you…" JJ chuckled and pulled Yuri into his side.

"You know kitten, if someone told me I'd be here with you at the beach right now, I probably would have laughed. Hell, who am I kidding, I am laughing!"

Sighing deeply, Yuri relaxed into JJ's side. "That was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri, pressing him to him.

"I know it was kitten, I know. You two were tight for so long. You can't just turn it off. But… we will have to go back to the rink, we will have figure out what to do."

"I swear JJ… if I see that damn Abram… that smug look on his face… I'll kick him with my skates on. Every time I see him I want to commit murder. I blame him for all this… then today… he was wearing Otabek's favorite hoodie… the one I used too…" Yuri's voice started to crack. He decided to jump up and take JJ's hand, pulling him up as well. "Let's go walk the beach, ok? Always helps to clear my mind. Then we will head back in a bit."

* * *

 _"Seriously Beka! It has been a month! You said you would be here by now…" Yuri was pouting in the video call. Otabek hated seeing that scrunched face pouting. He had told Yuri that he was moving to Saint Petersburg, and kept getting delayed._

 _"Yura, I know… I know, I'm sorry. I am trying to get everything ready so that I can get there. It is not as easy as I thought it would be…" He really did feel bad. They had been dating for a few months and Otabek was retiring, saying he would move closer to Yuri. He was waiting on his apartment to be ready because they were redoing the building; he would most likely have to stay with Yuri for a bit. He was scared as well. Sure he had traveled rinks around, but this was a different kind of move. He was moving for someone else this time._

 _He had also met up with a kid that he was going to coach. A UK skater who was up-and-coming looking to make his senior debut. Otabek saw that his jumps were flawless, but he needed a lot of artist work. That he could do. Him and Yuri had talked about it a lot. Yuri wanted to bring Otabek onto his team, but he needed to do his own thing right now. Not that he wouldn't love to coach Yuri, but he felt he would be falling under Victor's wing in doing that. He would not allow Yuri to leave Victor, as people would die to have Victor and Yuuri on their team. He would never allow Yuri to do that. Yuri needed the best, and he had the best._

 _Yuri was giving him his best pout. It tore at Otabek. If he had known that he would be gone this long, he would have at least arranged a trip out to see him or have him come visit. "Soon Yura, I promise, by week's end I will be there." He was also meeting with his new student there as he was moving closer so they could work together._

 _"Oh, right! Isn't Abraham going to be here Saturday?"_

 _"Abram and yes. I've already met with him, I think he will be a good fit. Maybe save my knee a bit. He is extremely sloppy on the artistic side of things. It worked for him in the juniors, but not for the seniors."_

 _"Yeah, you can do a million quads, but you need more to it. Oh Beka, I can't wait! I am so excited that you found someone to coach and will be here! Everything is going to be perfect! " Yuri was smiling now._

 _"By week's end' Yura."_

 _"Week's End. Good night Beka." They disconnected the video chat and Yuri laid out on the bed. He could not believe that he would soon have Otabek so close to him all of the time. He could not believe that he had someone as sexy as Otabek as his friend and lover. He couldn't help but always want to smile lately… when no-one was around, that is. He would still taunt and torment Victor and Yuuri for everything he could. Victor said that if he went bald, it was Yuri's fault. Yuri made that his goal. He curled into the black hoodie that Otabek had left for Yuri last time he was there. It was his favorite hoodie. Yuri refused to wash it, and he would put it on and then go to bed. He loved smelling that hoodie as he went to sleep._


	11. Chapter 11

Otabek was able to work a schedule out with Victor. They were able to skate and have very little interaction. He and Abram would go to the rink in the mornings, then the gym in the afternoon. That left just a little of time that they were all at the rink together. He hated it. He really thought if he could just talk to Yuri, and not just yell, they could work this out. They both had run off with other people, and he kicked himself everyday for that. He wanted to kick JJ every time he saw him, he wanted to take his bike and run him over. JJ always had that signature smile on his face that seemed so fake and damnable stupid. Otabek just wanted to run his fist through his teeth.

After about a week of barely seeing Yuri, they would be cooling down and he would watch Yuri and JJ stretch, wondering just how damn long JJ was staying. Abram was not helping either. He kept wearing Otabek's t-shirts or hoodies when they would go to the rink,and he knew that Yuri saw this. Yuri knew all his clothes because he use too wear them as well. He knew that it was a mistake leaving clothes over there, but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

Being this close to Yuri and yet not being able to talk to him, touch him, _be_ with him was driving him mad. All he wanted to do was drink, yet he was not allowing himself to do so. He would work with Abram all morning; then those few minutes Yuri was there, he would stand and watch him with JJ. His knuckles going white and his fist balled up, he would almost growl every time Yuri would smile up at JJ or JJ would touch Yuri.

The other morning, Otabek saw Yuri stand on his tiptoes to give JJ a kiss before they started stretching. Without thinking, he had started skating over to them. Victor stood at the exit of the rink, face stern but still friendly. Otabek realized what he had done and went back onto the ice to skate a bit as Abram was cooling down.

He skated mindlessly around the rink. Yuri was acting as if all the years of their friendship and relationship had been nothing. He was pretending like they never existed. It was eating at him badly. Yuri with his hair chopped off, his arm always around JJ as they walked and smiling up at him, laughing on the sidelines; it wasn't right. Did Otabek mean nothing to him at all?

Abram had gotten clingy as well. When they would go to leave, he would wrap his arm around Otabek. He would talk a mile a minute about the gym and what they should do that night. Otabek kept his stare hard on Yuri though, never hearing what Abram was saying. Of course the one time he finally got eye contact with Yuri, Abram had gotten in front of him and hugging him. He hugged him back his eyes still on Yuri. Yuri turned immediately and went back to stretching.

At the gym he upped his weights and tried to work his frustrations out. All he could think of was how much he wanted to go back to that rink and smear JJ's face into the ice. He knew it wasn't all JJ's fault; he was mad at Yuri as well, but right now his frustrations were on JJ. He lifted heavier than he should, and he could already feel his muscles screaming at him, but he did not care. Abram kept giving him a concerned look. He pushed Abram hard too. Harder than he should have. For a moment he felt bad.

They went back to Abram's and all he wanted to do was go to the store and get a case of beer. He was glad that Abram was there with him to keep him walking forward and from not stopping in. They did stop and pick up some take-out on the way back to Abram's. Both were too worn out to cook. They were sitting on Abram's couch, take-out containers littering the coffee table and Abram curled into his side; he was playing with his hair. When he looked down, he saw that damn hair tie on his wrist. He pushed Abram off of him for a minute. He walked over to the window and he opened it up. Abram came behind him and wrapping his arms around his middle. Slipping off the hair tie, he held it out the window and let it fall.

Abram started to kiss his neck, and Otabek tilted his head to give him better access. Otabek turned and kissed Abram. Otabek's kisses were hard and demanding. He yanked Abram's hair hard, Abram yelled out; he thrusted hard into Abram's throat and Abram drooled and gagged, begging for more. He bent Abram over the chair in the living room, letting all his frustrations out. It wasn't alcohol, but it did calm the anger boiling inside of him.

The next morning he let Abram sleep in a bit more, made breakfast and then kissed him awake. He didn't care that Abram was in his hoodie; he actually kind of liked it. He wore Abram's t-shirt to the rink, and for once, he was not angry.

* * *

Yuri was always good at hiding his emotions. He was actually great at it. As much as the few minutes he would see Otabek would eat at him, he would smile and carry on. JJ was great. They had not done anything more than kiss in the last week, and JJ would hold him at night till he fell asleep. Being as they were in the off season, JJ was able to stay a few weeks with him. He did want to make the most of it before JJ had to leave again.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt for JJ. It was different than when it was with Otabek. He wasn't really sure what him and JJ were, neither talked about it. He never thought he would actually enjoy spending time with JJ. They would go to the gym or the studio in the morning. Yuri laughed when JJ first went to the ballet studio with him. He was very flexible, but that was about it. He was tall and the barre wasn't quite right for him. He tried though- once. He told Yuri he would rather stretch or go lift instead.

JJ had found some yoga classes, and Yuri knew Otabek did them, but he also knew the rink schedule was changed around, so they would go to the morning classes when he knew Otabek would be at the rink. It was hard still seeing him. Seeing Abram wrapping himself around Otabek every chance he got. Seeing Abram wearing Otabek's t-shirts. Seeing Abram take his hand as they left the rink, he would always turn and smile at Yuri. Yuri pretended he did not see it. JJ would see it, and he would walk over to Yuri and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I swear JJ, I am going to run my fist through his smug ass face."

JJ tightened his grip on his shoulder. "Yuri, breath and calm down."

"No! He does this shit on purpose! He always has and he tries to make me look like I am making this stuff up! But even you can see it now! One of these days he is going be near me and I will get him back. I am going to mess up his stupid, pretty face…"

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri trying to calm him down. He could feel his body starting to shake, his fist balled up and his face turning red. It was still hard for him, JJ knew this. He remembered how he felt when him and his fiancé called it all off.

"I swear JJ… I'm going to end up spending a lot of time in jail when this is all over."

"Why do you say that kitten?"

"Because I am going to burn him alive."

"Oh kitten, no arson talk today ok? Now let's get warmed up."

He didn't know how JJ did it really. Here he was, torn up over Otabek, yet he was there for him. He knew he had feeling for JJ, but he could not define them. He knew JJ must have some type of feelings for him. He was afraid to ask. He did not understand how someone like JJ could just put up with this. Hell if he would. Maybe his break up really did make him understand everything. Yuri felt good knowing JJ was there regardless.

Later that night they were lying in bed, just relaxing, watching a movie when they started to hear noises from down the hall. Very loud noises. Yuri's face turned red, JJ started laughing.

"I told you Yuuri was into some kinky stuff."

"Oh do tell!"

"Dude! That is… well… them! NO!"

JJ leaned in whispering in his ear, "Come on kitten…"

Yuri pushed at JJ's chest and JJ grabbed his wrist- hard. "JJ!" Yuri yelped out.

"Is the kitten going to tell me? Or do I need to force it out of him?" JJ's tone had changed. It made Yuri stop breathing. JJ's stare on him was intense, he swallowed slowly.

"The… sound of it…" Yuri went red.

"Continue."

They could hear the sounds down the hall. A loud pop then a moan. Yuri went even more red. He gulped. It was very clear what was going on down the hall. Another loud pop and a moan.

"Kitten? Don't make me ask again."

"Um… fuck… don't make me say it JJ. It is bad enough I have to… listen." He turned his head away. Unable to look at JJ and those intense eyes.

"Fine, have it your way kitten." JJ released his wrist then grabbed him tightly around his waist turning him, putting him across his lap, with his ass in the air.

"JJ! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yuri yelled out.

JJ put his arm firmly on his back, making it so he was unable to get away. JJ leaned down and said, "I gave you your chance kitten." Yuri was squirming and fighting. He did not know how he felt about this at all. He would hear the sounds from down the hallway. It always sounded as if they enjoyed it a lot, but him, he did not know.

"JJ… I swear if you…"

- **SLAP** \- JJ's hand hit firmly on his right ass cheek, Yuri's eyes opened widely. It hurt like hell, but not in a bad way. He cried out. JJ leaned down and whispered, "If you really don't like it, tell me now… I'll stop." Yuri realized he moaned at that moment, surprising himself.

JJ brought his hand down again on the other cheek. "That's a good kitten." He gently rubbed each cheek, then his hand flew down on his right cheek again. Yuri found he was getting hard and he was squirming. What the hell was this? He brought his fist to his mouth, biting it to keep from crying out on each smack.

JJ had left Yuri's pants on. Yuri almost wished he would take them off so he could feel his hand on his flesh. JJ gave him a few more firm smacks, then went back to rubbing those round cheeks. Yuri moaned out.

Gently pulling Yuri off his lap, JJ could see his face was red and his hair had fallen in his face. He brushed the hair out of his face then kissed him gently. "Lay down on the bed, ass in the air." Yuri nodded and faced down. He could feel JJ slipping his pants off, then he was gone. Looking to the side, he saw JJ lock the bedroom door. "Just in case." then winked at him. Coming back to the bed, he heard JJ whistle out low, "Oh kitten, your bottom is pink." Yuri's face went red, he hid his face in the bed and felt those hands on his ass.

Feeling the dip in the bed he knew JJ had climbed up behind him. He felt JJ's lips on his back, and the hand reach around grabbing his leaking cock. Yuri cried out into the bed. The hand on him unrelenting, as the mouth on his back was licking, kissing and biting. The mouth was working lower down his body and with each pull of his cock he was crying out. The moment that mouth reached his pink cheeks, it was all too much, there were stars behind his eyes, he was releasing all over JJ's hand. Yuri falling onto the bed as JJ moved up further on the bed and curled Yuri to him. Yuri felt boneless and far away. He clutched at JJ's shirt (as JJ was still fully clothed) breathing hard and whimpering.

JJ brushed the hair off his forehead, stuck there with sweat. "Shhhh kitten, you did so good." JJ held him tighter as he got his breathing under control.

Lying there, JJ holding him, moving still playing (long forgotten), Yuri looked up to JJ. "What is going on with us?"

"What do you mean kitten?"

Yuri shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable. "I mean… You know… we have spent a lot of time lately together… Surprised I have not strangled you really…"

JJ playfully smacked him. "Hey now!"

"But it is like… I don't know… I don't want to be that asshole that jumps from one guy to the next you know? But it seems like… well I did…"

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling him back to him, "It was not like you had planned it kitten… Where is all this coming from anyway?"

Yuri shock his head, "I don't really know. I guess the way Otabek jumped from me to Abram… and then how I went from him to you…" Yuri was mindlessly fingered the tattoo on JJ's arm, hating feeling vulnerable, which he did at the moment.

"Kitten, sometimes you think too much." JJ nuzzled into Yuri's neck kissing it gently.

"Stop distracting me asshole." Yuri wiggled trying to get out his grasp.

"I'd never do such thing." JJ was pulling him back again.

"Let's restart the movie now ok? I think it got quiet down the hall anyway."

* * *

 _Otabek was nervous. They had kissing for awhile now and would hold hands when no one was around. Actually every time they were behind closed doors they were kissing. Yuri would climb in his lap, grab his shoulders and just start kissing him. It was teasing him terribly but he knew not to rush anything. This was all still new, and Yuri was his best friend. No one knew what was going on between them, and he wanted to make another move. They were sitting on Yuri's bed, watching a bad movie. Yuri was laughing and bitching over the acting._

 _"Hey Yura?"_

 _"Hrm?"_

 _Otabek turned and saw Yuri was still watching the TV. Taking his hand, he cupped his chin and turned him to face him. Yuri gave him a questioning look. Otabek's mouth when dry the minute those green eyes landed on him. He just sat there holding Yuri's chin staring at him, forgetting how to speak._

 _"The hell? What?"_

 _Otabek came back to reality, "I um… Well…"_

 _"Beka, spit it out would you?"_

 _"Let me take you out one night…."_

 _He meant to ask him, but ended up just telling him. Yuri just gave him a blank stare. "Beka… you mean like.. a date? But we go out all the time…"_

 _Otabek shrugged, "Just thought maybe it would be nice." He was feeling foolish now and tried to just go back to the watching the movie and not looking at Yuri. Yuri climbed in his lap and turned his face to him._

 _"Beka… of course you can take me out, dumbass. Anytime you want. Why would you think you would have to ask?"_

 _"Well…" he knew his face was turning red._

 _"Is it because we are kissing now?" Yuri's cheeks turned red as well but he kept his eyes on Otabek the entire time. Otabek felt good that he wasn't the only blushing over this. Yuri leaned down and kissed him. It was soft and closed mouth, Otabek's hands went immediately to his hips holding him there. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to leave his lap. Yuri pressed his lips harder to his and gentle licked at his bottom lip. Parting his lips slightly he felt that tongue testing between his lips. He flicked his tongue out, Yuri moaned and moved his hips against him._

 _Yuri started to rock his hips more and Otabek couldn't help but push his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Licking and tasting him. He held onto Yuri's hips as they got to moving faster against his cock. Both of their cocks hard and rubbing. They were kissing, sloppy, wet and moaning._

 _"Beka…" Yuri broke away, spit running down his chin. His eyes were closed, his hips moving with determination. Yuri's face was all scrunched up, he was flushed, he kept saying "Beka" over and over. Otabek moaned and started to kiss Yuri's neck. Yuri continued to rock his hips till he was seeing spots behind his eyes, he grabbed those hips hard, biting down on his neck, Yuri cried out as he did. Both of them messes._


	12. Chapter 12

A lot of realization had hit him. Yuri had been complaining for a long time over Abram, he wasn't as angry anymore over everything, more so upset with himself. He knew this was all on him being blinded by it all. He was so excited to get to coach someone and not have to walk away from the skating world; he had refused to see it. That morning he was on the bed, Abram curled to him; he also realized he would never feel for Abram what Abram felt for him. It wasn't right. He also knew if Yuri came to the door right now and said to leave with him, he would without second thought. He was leading Abram on and knew it would never be anything. He did not know what to do now though. He had dug this hole too deep now. Leaving Abram this close into the season starting was not fair to him.

He was mindlessly playing with Abram's hair. A habit he had picked up with Yuri. Again, his thoughts went back to Yuri. They always did. Abram was just a distraction. It wasn't fair to him. He was still young and vulnerable. Sighing heavily, he unwrapped Abram from him to go start some coffee. He was at a loss of what to do. He truly understood the meaning of 'rebound' now. He would never question anyone about this again.

Now his demila was what exactly to do? Does he continue to string Abram along? Does he actually try and see what it could be? Watching the coffee slowly drip into the pot, he realized this was too heavy of thinking before coffee.

That morning at the rink, he really did try to turn it all off. He wanted to just be 'coach' that morning. Abram was getting better with the artistic aspect of the routine, but he needed him to do more, it wasn't there just yet. He kept making him do it over and over again. He could see the fatigue setting in as he had Abram go over it all one more time. He almost figured out what it was and he knew if he could get him to do it all one more time he could figure it out.

He did not realize they had gone over their time. They had gotten a break through on the footwork, it was flowing naturally on Abram and the grace was getting there. They were in the midst of doing it again when Yuri skated by, bumping into Abram throwing him off.

"Watch where you are going pretty boy." Yuri yelled as he skated off. Otabek glared at Yuri and couldn't believe he had done that. They were not in anyone's way nor were they even close to where he would be working out. It was done purposely. He could feel the anger building inside of him. That was a low blow, even for Yuri. He was almost curious as to what excuse he would come up for this.

"Abram, cool down and let's head to the gym." Otabek said quietly. He saw Abram give him a glaring look. Otabek shook his head and Abram started to cool down.

Skating over to where Yuri was, Otabek saddled up next to him. "Mind explaining to me what that was about?"

Yuri snapped his head in his direction, "Asshole was in my way." He could hear the jealousy and anger in Yuri's voice.

"Yuri, you know that isn't true. That was uncalled for," he kept his voice steady and soft. It was still hard being this close to Yuri. Knowing all he had to do was reach out and he could touch him again. But Yuri looked at him differently. It wasn't the same. It was cold. It was not his Yuri looking at him.

"There is a lot that has been uncalled for around here, especially coming in and seeing you two still here." Yuri spit at him.

Sighing deeply, he looked at those green eyes, they were shooting daggers at him, "Don't worry Yuri, you only have a few more weeks to deal with us." With that he skated off as Yuri continued to glare at him.

He had made a decision during practice. Abram would need to change rinks. He was going to head over to the UK rink, Abram's home rink, and start work there. After this season he would get Abram a new coach and find someone else. He had too. He not told Abram all this yet, but he needed to comb out everything first.

Abram and him were cooling down when he noticed out the corner of his eye Abram stumble again. "What the hell?!" he heard Abram yell out.

"I said stay out of my way pretty boy." Yuri spit at him. Otabek was stunned, He had done it again. What he did not expect was Abram to skate up behind Yuri and push him. He watched Yuri stumble, but not fall. Once he got his feet going again, Yuri spun around and pushed him back. They had stopped skating at this point and where just standing there pushing one another on the ice. Yuri reached back and slapped Abram right across his face. Abram was stunned momentarily and slapped him right back. The sounds of the slaps echoing throughout the rink.

"Abram, I suggest you run back to your fucking coach!" Yuri yelled.

"What the hell is your problem Yuri? YOU LEFT HIM!" Abram screamed out at him.

Otabek went to skate over to them, and break this up when Yuri lunged at Abram taking him by the middle, slamming him into the rink wall. Abram hit hard against the wall and he started throwing punches at Yuri's back. Yuri was screaming and punching back.

Otabek reached them about the time JJ and Victor had. They were both cursing and punches were flying. Otabek was able to pry Yuri off Abram as Victor held off Abram. Both of them were red in the face and Abram's nose was bleeding. Yuri's cheek was red and he spit blood on the ice.

Yuri pushed hard out his arms, skating over to JJ. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again Otabek!" He screamed. He had turned and was clutching to JJ. Victor let go of Abram and Otabek went grabbing his arm taking him out the rink. "Come on Abram, let me clean you up and stop that nose bleed." He saw Victor coming his way, "Abram, hold up ok?" He handed Abram a sweat towel to put to his nose.

As Victor got to the side, Otabek walked up to him.

"Otabek, look, I'm sorry."

"Keep him under control Victor. Abram wasn't doing a damn thing but cooling down. I won't tolerate my skater being attacked here practicing."

"Otabek… with everything going on..."

Otabek held his hand up and shook his head, turned and left. He could hear Victor skating across the ice, blasting Yuri as he went into the locker room.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yuuri was yelling at him now. He was sitting on a bench with an ice pack pressed to the side of his face. JJ had his arm wrapped around him, and the good side of his face was on JJ's shoulder. To be honest, he did not know what he was thinking. All he thought was how he wanted to see Abram's face smeared in the ice.

"Seriously Yurio. What was that all about?" Now it was Victor talking. Both of them standing there, arms crossed and a look of disappointment on their faces. Yuri couldn't take it. He threw the ice pack and started to do unlace his skates. JJ bent over as he did this, "Yuri?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here JJ." And he kept unlacing his skates. JJ took his hands stopping him from continuing. He already had the laces undone.

"Yuri. Can we go talk?"

"I don't want to talk JJ. Now are you coming or not?" Yuri started to shove his feet in his sneakers. As he stood up, JJ did too. If JJ did not tower over him before he did now. JJ took Yuri's hand and led him off to the side. Yuri was looking to side, not at him, he almost had to crouch down as he was in his skates and not shoes. He took Yuri's chin in his fingers, lifting his face. "Yuri….?"

"What JJ."

"What happen out there?" Yuri looked up and could see JJ was truly concerned. He felt like a total ass at this moment, but refused to admit it. It also had felt amazing slapping and punching that little bitch. He tried to look away but JJ just tightened his grip on his chin.

Yuri smacked his hand away. "Dammit JJ. You don't own me." He was glaring up at him.

"You... you think I think that?" JJ was stunned, he took a step back. Yuri felt bad the minute he said it, but he was so angry right now he refused to admit of it. He decided to stomp off instead. He went back over where Victor and Yuuri were, grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, he went walking out the rink. He had already made enough of an ass of himself for the day. He did not need to continue.

He simply went back to the apartment, curled in his bed and went to sleep. When he woke up (not sure how long he had been asleep), JJ was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard, headphones in and laptop on his lap. Yuri wasn't sure what he was doing, but he had to smile up at him. He had been a total ass today, and at the end of it all, he was still there. He laid there a few minutes just looking up at him.

"Take a picture kitten, it will last longer." Apparently JJ could feel him looking at him.

Yuri smiled and slowly sat up, looking over to the laptop. JJ was going through music files. He kissed his cheek lightly. JJ took off his headset and looked at Yuri.

"Are you ok now?"

Yuri nodded then curled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I don't know what got into me. I just really wanted to lash out at him though."

JJ touched his cheek, it hurt, he figured that was where he had taken a hit. Yuri hissed and flinched slightly.

"Sorry kitten. Does it hurt bad? I can get you some ice?" Yuri shook his head. JJ cupped his chin staring him in his eyes. "Yuri, you can't do that again."

Shaking out of his hold, he looked away, ashamed. "I know this dammit. I don't want to anymore… I can't explain it… I wish I could… but just… I'm ok now."

JJ smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "Good, you know Victor and Yuuri still are going to yell at you, right?"

"Ugh… don't remind me." He playfully pushed at JJ.

JJ pulled him to him. Yuri could curl into him easily. It felt natural now. He turned looking up and JJ kissed him gently.

"JJ… I'm glad you're here." He rested his head on his shoulder. JJ tighten his hold on him.

"Me too. Just no more fights ok?"

Yuri laughed, "I'll just kick your ass ok?"

JJ laughed as well, "You can try kitten."

Yuri laughed and took JJ's laptop setting it to the side, then he took JJ's hands and pinned them over his head. He held on tight.

"Is that all you got kitten?" JJ said cocking an eyebrow at him.

Yuri growled and tightened his grip. He was smaller yes, but he was strong. The problem though was JJ was a lot stronger. Slowly JJ was able to move his arms down and somehow Yuri ended up pinned under JJ.

"No fair you fucking brute!"

JJ laughed and kissed his cheek. "As long as you don't forget."

Letting go of Yuri, JJ went back to sitting back against the headboard. Yuri was red faced and rubbing his wrist. "I'll just fucking tie you down then."

JJ pounced him, knocking him back onto his back. Pressing his body against him, he whispered in his ear, "Fuck yes kitten. Tie me up and have your way with me." Yuri moaned. Now they were talking.

* * *

 _Their first date was a complete disaster. Otabek wanted it to be special. Not that him and Yuri didn't always go out, but he wanted this to be extra special. The flowers at the botanical gardens were blooming, and being the sap he was, he really wanted to walk around them holding Yuri's hand. Later he wanted to take him to dinner then a movie._

 _The thing Otabek did not do was check the weather report before heading out that day. They had reached the gardens and Yuri was loving the colors all around them. They had been chatting and walked deep into the gardens. Not paying attentions to the clouds darkening around them._

 _Yuri had looked up, "Hey Beka, was it supposed to rain today?" They had been so lost in conversation, the skies were already black and the wind picking up. The gardens were empty of people by this point. A clap of thunder hit and the skies opened up. There was nowhere to go for cover so they took off running through the gardens till they got to an overhang at the beginning of the park. Looking at one another they got to laughing. Otabek had brought his bike so they hung out there for a bit. Their phones were as soaked as where they. Otabek was devastated. Yuri was not. Placing his hand on Otabek's cheek, "Beka, this was perfect." Kissing him as the thunder erupted around them._

 _They made out heavily under the overhang as they were the only ones there, Otabek was kissing down his neck and latched on, sucking hard. Yuri moaned and squirmed. When Otabek pulled off, he had to chuckle at the purple mark he had left there and gently licked it. Yuri glared at him._

 _"Did you fucking mark me?"_

 _Otabek smirked again nodding._

 _"What the hell? You think you own me now?"_

 _Otabek nuzzled his nose back into Yuri's hair, smelling him and the rain. "No, we own each other Yura."_

 _Yuri melted into a puddle right there in the storm under the overhang._

 _They had to wait a good hour for the rains to die down to get on the bike and head back. They were too wet for the reservations for dinner, and Yuri admitted he hated movie theaters. Otabek felt like everything he had planned had been a waste._

 _They grabbed take-out on the way back and once in, stripped of the wet clothing, putting on comfortable joggers. Otabek was unhappy over how everything turned out. He wanted an amazing day and felt it was all ruined and terrible. They were on the couch in the living room watching bad movies. Yuri was curled up to his side and he was running his fingers through his hair. "Yuri... I am sorry this was a mess."_

 _Yuri looked at him, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. "No Beka, this was perfect."_


	13. Chapter 13

Otabek knew what he had to do. He had to get away. He could not stay in Saint Petersburg anymore. He came out here for Yuri, and Yuri was gone from him. He was having dinner at Abram's when he decided to say something.

"Abram, let's go to your home rink for a while ok?"

Abram looked at him, eyes sparkling and smiling. Otabek did not have the heart to tell him that after this season he would go back home to Almaty and work with his old coach on the team there as an assistant coach. He wouldn't tell him now- eventually, but not now. He knew the UK coach would easily take him in. Sure he would miss Abram, but they were never meant to be. Abram was a distraction and Abram deserved better than that. He deserved someone who felt the same way. Maybe if it had been another place and time, different circumstance, yes.

Abram was nothing but chatter that night. He was telling Otabek all the places he would take him to see, where they could stay, stuff about his rink. Otabek knew he was making the right choice in going there and getting out of Saint Petersburg. This wasn't his home without Yuri next to him. His finger would go to his wrist absently, then feel it bare, he would remember. After the incident on the ice, they always made sure to leave before Yuri got there. He had not seen Yuri in a week. He stopped looking at social media all day long and instead would check it in the evenings as him and Abram relaxed watching TV.

They had started slowly packing their apartments up. They were leaving in a few weeks and he was having stuff shipped to the place they got in the UK. He felt bad, but they got an apartment together. It made sense as he was always at Abram's anyway, why bother getting his own. Otabek did insist they have a two bedroom so he at least had his own space. Abram pouted but he would not give in. Even if he stayed in Abram's bed at night, he wanted to know he had his own.

He had to admit the schedule was relaxed and easy. Otabek was a stickler for routine. They woke up, he made coffee, dragged Abram out of bed, went to the rink, to the gym, yoga couple times a week. Things were turning around. They were going to get cycling bikes once they got to the new rink. Abram said he loved to cycle around the city and it was great exercise, explaining to Otabek how it would be easy on his knee and keep him active as well. They spent an evening looking through different bikes.

Otabek was thinking things might be turning around, finally.

* * *

"Kitten, please don't pout. It is only a few days and I'll be back." JJ was staring down at Yuri as he was getting his stuff together.

Yuri knew JJ could not stay forever, but he was going back to Canada for a few days then returning till they had to separate for competitions. JJ was doing good in his routine, Victor even chiming in and helping him out. It made things easy between them all. Anytime Yuri was happy and not screaming at them, the better.

Yuri was helping him get a carryon bag ready for tomorrow's flight. He wouldn't leave till the next afternoon, but Yuri was dreading it already. He had gotten attached to JJ, he did not expect that. JJ did not either. Victor and Yuuri had really warmed up to him as he had been there a few weeks now and they did all stay under the same roof. They did find out JJ could not cook. Yuri joked he would burn water if he tried. That was never a problem as Yuuri was an amazing cook and Victor loved cooking with him.

"So I talked with Otabek briefly." JJ said. Yuri froze. They had stopped talking about Otabek altogether. After the incident at the rink, Yuri had no more to say or feel. It was all over.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, seems they are moving soon. Out to some rink in the UK. I think it was Abram's home rink anyway."

Yuri nodded, and oddly did not feel much. Sure it was a punch to the gut, but the blow wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He nodded and went back sorting through their clothes he had pulled out the dryer. Normally he threw his stuff in a pile then wear Victor's clothes, but JJ was a bit more particular when it came to that. He liked his shirts hung and his pants folded. He figured while JJ was packing he would at least fold his own stuff as well.

He couldn't help but notice how JJ kept staring over at him. "Why the hell you keep staring at me?"

JJ smiled walking over to him, "You look good in my sweatshirt kitten." Yuri looked down, JJ's shirt practically swallowed him alive, but he loved the feel of the Canadian hoodie around him. It had JJ's scent on it, Yuri looked at it blushing slightly.

"Yeah well I was doing my laundry and needed something to wear."

JJ tilted Yuri's face to his, kissing him lightly. "Why don't you hang onto it while I'm gone." Yuri blushed and buried his face in JJ's shirt.

"It is going to be a long four days."

"I know kitten. Just a couple days… but then we have competitions starting up soon as well."

Yuri groaned. "How the hell did this happen JJ?"

"How did what happen?"

Yuri stepped back, waving his hands between them, "This? Us? I mean… it is insane!"

JJ laughed and pulled him back against him, "Sometimes it is the most insane things that make the most sense kitten." JJ kissed the top of his head. "Let's finish up with this so we can relax the rest of the evening ok?"

* * *

 _"I'm telling you Beka! I hate him! UGH!" Yuri was so frustrated. JJ did not choke in his free skate and had beaten him. They had just made it back to Yuri's room when he slammed the door. "His stupid smug face, his dumb 'JJ Style', his fucking music… I swear I want to tear his limbs from his body!"_

 _"Yura, you still did good today. You got silver." Otabek had gotten fourth, but he knew Yuri was wanting gold._

 _"I know, I know, but UGH! Why did he have to do that damn pose? WHY?!"_

 _"It is just who he is Yura. Let's get ready for the banquet ok?"_

 _Yuri started to pout. "I don't want to go to some stupid banquet. I can't even drink at those things yet anyway." Yuri flopped back on the bed. "Plus that stupid piggy just going to make me dance… again!"_

 _Otabek laughed, "You love the dancing and you know it." He had sat on the end of the bed, looking down on Yuri. He loved when he got all angry. His nose would go bright red as would his cheeks. He would scrunch his face and squint his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact this was his best friend, he would have leaned down and kissed him right there._

 _"Yuri, you still did amazing. You beat your personal best!"_

 _"But I did not beat JJ."_

 _Otabek signed. He knew with Yuri, if it was not gold, it was nothing. "Look Yura, I'm going to head to my room to shower and change. Be ready in an hour ok?" Yuri groaned and rolled over. "I mean it Yura! One hour!"_

 _"I don't want too!" Yuri yelled into the bed. Otabek shook his head and went to get ready._

 _They did have a good time at the banquet. Otabek was able to sneak champagne to Yuri all night long. Sure enough, Yuuri had drug out Yuri for a dance off. Compared to last year, it looked as if Yuri had been practicing. He would never tell Yuri this, he valued his life._

 _Yuri had gotten extremely drunk, so had Otabek. They were holding onto one another trying not to fall over in the elevator. Otabek forgot what room he was in so they went to Yuri's room. Yuri had two double beds in the room, so they both laid out, each on one bed staring at the ceiling._

 _"Beka… the room is spinning…" Yuri whined. Otabek grunted an agreement. He heard Yuri jump up and run to the bathroom. Otabek slowly got up, the room started to spin, and carefully when into the bathroom. Yuri was throwing up. He held his hair back and sat on the edge of the tub._

 _Yuri woke up the next morning, curled up in a ball on the floor with a towel under his head. Looking up, Otabek was curled in the bathtub with a towel under his head as well. As much as his head hurt, he had to smile over how great his best friend was. Yuri brushed the hair off his forehead and went in search of some water bottles and pills for their headaches._

* * *

 _JJ did not do well after his engagement was called off. Sure his fiance was always the encouraging type, sure she followed him everywhere across the globe, but she also had a wandering eye. He had suspected it for months, but denied it, he did truly love her._

 _He had gotten a ring on impulse. He knew he was young, he knew she was young, but he did it anyway. He proposed immediately and of course she said yes. JJ did not think he could ask for anything more. He had a beautiful fiance who he loved, he was winning every competition he entered, life was perfect._

 _Coming home late from practice one night, he saw one of his rink mates car in the parking deck. Thinking it was odd, he was sure he lived on the other side of town…_

 _As he came into their apartment, he heard thumping coming from the back room, he heard a familiar moan echoing throughout the house. Normally he set his keys on the side table next to the door, they fell out his hands to the floor. Walking slowly down the hallway, he knew what was happening, standing outside 'their' bedroom door, he did not want to turn the doorknob._

 _Sure enough opening the door, there she was, in all her glory on top of his rink mate. He heard her scream, he heard him curse. He just stood there. He did not know what to say. His eyes fixed on the bed as the two scrambled to get their clothing and away from one another._

 _Stepping back he felt the wall against his back, his slid down till he was seated on the floor. He pressed his knees in close, wrapping his arms around his legs._

 _"Get out." Was all he could manage to say._

 _"JJ! Honey! It is not what it seems!"_

 _"Get out."_

 _He stayed planted to the wall, knowing if he got up, he would do something he regretted. He was in shock at the moment. He heard moving around and his fiance coming back up to him._

 _"JJ… baby… let me explain!"_

 _Glaring at her, "Get the fuck out… before I force you out." He was saying this in a steady voice, his eyes were squinted and he was balling his fist. She scrambled back, grabbing for her clothes, tears streaming down her face._

 _He is not sure how long it took but they both had left. He was alone in the apartment now. Just an hour ago his life was perfect, now… it crashed. He got up and walked to the kitchen, opening up the fridge, there was beer chilled. He knew he had practice again in the morning, he did not care. Once he finished the beer, there was an old bottle of whiskey left in the cabinet from their Christmas party. He finished that too._

 _He did not sleep in the bed that night. He got rid of the bed and ordered a new one. He sent all her stuff to her parents house, and threw himself into skating. He did not have any real friends as they were all her friends. He had no one to reach out too. All he wanted was for someone to be there for him. Someone to sit and drink with, someone to understand his pain. He had no one._

 _Of course his parents where there. They always were. They knew what happen, they were concerned, but it was not what he needed. He needed a true friend. Over the years he had isolated all the skaters, between being cocky and arrogant, he let it all blind him. If he only had someone who would just sit and let him break down, but no, he broke down alone. He would flip through social media, seeing his fellow skaters, all of them paired up or out with each other. It all seemed really nice._

 _He went through his rebound. Jumping from woman to woman. One night he got completely wasted when a man had approached him. He was beautiful, shoulder length brown hair that had a wave to it, tight pants and an even tighter shirt. JJ had always and only been with women. He was not sure if it was the alcohol, or his emotions, hell probably a little bit of both, but he went home that night with that man. That man did things to him that completely floored him. He returned the favored. It was if an entire new world had opened up to him. He started going to gay bars more, though he never gave up women either. He figured he would enjoy both worlds and forget about his past self. He was turning over a new leaf, he was going to start over._


	14. Chapter 14

Yuri had gone and seen JJ off at the airport. He felt like a stupid ass standing there sniffling while watching JJ enter the gates and wave as he left. He was not sure what their future held, but he knew in four days JJ would be back. He just had to do all this alone. So far he had not had too. Every break down, every tear, every curse, every fit- JJ was there. They were getting less and farther apart. Something was really building there. It scared him. For years all he wanted to do was smash that face into a brick wall and now all he wanted to do was kiss it.

He ran to the window and waited till he saw the plane high in the sky. Once it was out of sight he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Shaking his head he wanted to kick himself. Grabbing his phone, he a text waiting for him. It was from Otabek.

 **Leaving tomorrow. There is a box here of stuff you left if you want to come get it. If not I will drop off at the rink before I leave.**

He stood there just staring at those words. They had not spoken since that day at the rink. JJ had told him Otabek was leaving. He didn't think it would be this soon. He typed back a response.

 **Ok. I'll stop by and grab it soon. Gimme 20 minutes.**

He hailed a cab and gave them Otabek's address. As the car was driving, he sat back thinking of the past few months. So much had changed. He had gone through every emotion he could imagine, but right now, he was numb. He did not know how to take this. He was reminded of how happy he was when Otabek finally decided to come to Saint Petersburg. The day he moved here, how he lept in his arms, littering his perfect fucking face with kisses.

That felt so far away, so long ago. That was all gone. He always thought Otabek would be his forever. Would be his always. Would be his home. Now they looked at one another with blank expressions. He didn't know if the fact he didn't care anymore should bother him. It should tear him up, it didn't. There was nothing. Otabek was another person in the crowd.

The car slowed to a stop and finally everything hit Yuri. He couldn't breath. He sat in the back seat and asked the driver to just give him a minute. He was breathing heavy and tears were coming down his face. It was truly over and done with. There was no more. His 'Beka' was leaving. Finally regaining himself, he threw money at the driver and got out the car. The weather was cooler now. He had a light jacket on, but the crisp air hit him. He breathed in deeply, looking up at Otabek's building. Knowing this was it.

He needed to work up the courage to walk in and climb those stairs. He wasn't sure what he had left behind but he figured he had better go get it either way. He paced outside the building a few minutes.

He started to walk away. Fuck it. Let Otabek take it to the rink and drop it off. He got two blocks when he started getting mad with himself. What hell was wrong with him? It was just going and getting a box of his shit from his ex. No big deal. People do this every day. Turning around, he went back to the building. Maybe with his luck Abram would open the door with his smug ass smile and he could punch him one last time. He could not wait to kick is ass in the competitions. That was going to be his true victory. Standing on the podium with JJ next to him, just he could look over and smile at Otabek.

At least that is what JJ would tell him. Don't beat him physically at the rink, beat him on the ice. Get the medals and show them proudly. As he stood outside the building staring at the door handle, he finally willed his hand to reach out and grab it. Opening the door.

Slowly ascending the stairs he went up each flight. He would stop at each one and debate turning around. On the last flight he got mad at himself again. If he had just gone up when he had gotten there, this would already be over and done with and he would be almost back at his place with his box of shit.

Once he got to Otabek's floor he slowly walked the hall. He knew this hallway so well. How many times had they almost fucked right there in the hallway after coming in late at night? How many times had he opened the door wearing nothing but a smile to surprise Otabek? He was actually shocked the neighbors never complained. He had to laugh at that thought.

Finally reaching Otabek's door he just stared at it. The numbers '23' hanging there. Big bold black block numbers. He could hear music softly playing in the apartment. He remembered how much Otabek had loved music. Otabek rarely had the TV on, he would play music.

Yuri raised his hand to knock softly. Then stood, holding his breath waiting.

* * *

 _"Yura is getting late... I know you have to be tired." They were on video chat again. It was yet another time Otabek was away and they had to rely on video calls and times zones. Yuri hates it. One of them was always lacking sleep this way. Otabek had gotten into a habit of sleeping after practice so he could wake and call Yuri when he got settled in for the evenings. He always felt guilty over this. But he couldn't help being selfish wanting to see that perfect face on his screen, that voice talking to him as he went to sleep._

 _"Nah Beka, I am good. Still a bit early here anyway."_

 _"Yura, I know what time it is over there, don't lie to me." Otabek had chuckled. That chuckle always drove him mad. If he was here with him now he would have kissed that perfect face._

 _Yuri groaned, "I want to just talk and see you ok?"_

 _Otabek chuckled again, "I love a sleepy Yura… so cute and sentimental."_

 _"Fuck you!" He growled at him._

 _Otabek laughed this time. There was a side of him not many saw. This side, of him teasing and laughing. He always felt special he could bring that out of him. His eyes would close and his mouth would form in this ridiculous smile that Yura would swoon over every fucking time. Especially since Otabek was in bed talking to him, he was topless, his hair all ruffled, and looking like sex on a stick. Yuri had no idea how he got so lucky._

 _He laid there as well, head on his pillow, laptop on the bed just staring at Otabek. "I love when you laugh Beka."_

 _"I love when you are sentimental."_

 _"Dammit Beka."_

 _He chuckled again. "Ok ok, I'll stop. So you are coming tomorrow right?"_

 _"Da, Victor said he would take me in the morning to the airport."_

 _"You got everything packed?"_

 _"Yes mother…" He rolled his eyes as Yuuri had been behind him while he got everything together hounding him. Drove him insane, but he would never tell Yuuri he secretly liked it._

 _"You should probably get some sleep since you'll be up early."_

 _"I can sleep on the plane."_

 _"Ok well then I have to be up as well."_

 _Yuri sighed. This he hated. Ending the call. Staring into the screen, those large brown eyes locked on him._

 _"I don't want to end the call."_

 _"Oh Yura, you will see me tomorrow. And we are just going to go to sleep so tomorrow can come faster."_

 _"But good byes are always the hardest."_

 _"Yura, then we never say good-bye. Good-byes are too final. We will always say good-night."_

 _"Yes Beka, I like that, good-night."_

 _"Good-night my Yura."_

* * *

Otabek heard a soft knock. He had about given up on Yuri coming over as it had been over an hour since their text. He had his box on the kitchen table, boxes were everywhere in the apartment. Abram had gone to finish the last of his packing as the movers would be there in the morning to get their stuff before they left for the UK.

He stopped and looked at the door. He knew Yuri was on the other side. It took him all morning to send the text. He almost just dropped the box off at the rink so he did not have to see him. Deep down inside he wanted to see him one last time.

Holding his breath he walked to the door. Opening it, there he was. Yuri was standing there, his nose was red, but everything else was perfect. Torn jeans, his tiger head tshirt and his Russia jacket. He had his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Yura. You came."

"Well I did text you saying I was." Yuri was still standing in the hallway.

Otabek moved from the doorway, "Come in."

Yuri walked in. He could tell Yuri was looking around. Boxes everywhere. "Looks like when you moved in."

"Yeah." Otabek did not know what to say right now. Nothing was going to sound right. Though Yuri was right. It seemed not that long ago, they were standing right there, boxes everywhere and trying to figure out where they would put everything. He remembered how happy he was that day. He remembered Yuri had on old joggers with a plain t-shirt and a scarf was tying his hair back out of his face as they unpacked the boxes. He never thought his life would get better. He was moving to be closer to his best friend, his lover. It was like a fairy tale. Nothing could get better than that day. They laughed a lot. They kissed more than unboxed things. They had ordered pizza that night and since the tv was not set up, just listen to music while sitting at the kitchen table. Yuri had stayed over that night, and every night following.

Shaking his head, he got the memories out. He could not go there right now. "I uh… have water bottles if you are thirsty…"

"Nah I am good, you said you had my stuff."

"Ah yeah, right over here." he walked over to the kitchen table. There was a box with a few things he had found of Yuri's as he packed.

Yuri walked to the box and was looking through some things that he had forgotten he had left over. "Thanks."

He noticed Yuri had grabbed the picture frame they kept on the end table. It was the two of them on the podium. Silver and Gold. They were holding hands and their medals. Yuri's was facing Otabek as the picture was taken, a smile that went from his eyes to his toes. It was one of Otabek's favorites of them, but he had his own copy tucked away, along with many others. Yuri set the photo back in the box.

Otabek nodded. He was staring at Yuri. Remembering the last five years. The friendship, the relationship, everything. His mind was so full of all the amazing times they had together. Yuri had looked up and saw Otabek staring at him. They both stood there, staring at one another over a box at the table.

Otabek is not sure who moved first, but they had met halfway. His arms were around Yuri and Yuri was grabbing his shirt. Their mouths met perfectly still. They both moaned at the same time. Both mouths opening to accept the other. They stood there for the longest time just kissing. They couldn't stop. Otabek was running his hands under Yuri's shirt wanting to feel his skin. Yuri started pushing him down the hallway. They kept bumping into the wall. Never stopping the kiss. Once back in the bedroom, the mattress was on the floor, but they found their way to it.

Clothing was pulled off quickly. Otabek was trying to kiss anything and everything he could. Yuri was vocal, calling out "Beka" every chance he got. He missed those calls and cries out. He missed the way Yuri's body arched to his perfectly, missed how that mouth would kiss him and those lips getting so red and swollen. Even the smell of him drove him mad.

He worked his way between Yuri's legs, pushing his knees back to the mattress, he definitely missed his flexibility. He could bend him almost any way he wanted and his body gave into it easily. He did not want this to be over quickly, so he made sure to take his time getting Yuri ready. Normally they would be in a rush and impatient, but not this time. He wanted all the time he could get.

Yuri was crying out, he was sobbing, he was a mess. He couldn't help but notice light purple marks along his collarbones, he started biting at his neck, "No mark Beka" he breathed out. He growled but he did not want it stop, so he complied.

It was slow. It was perfect. Yuri stared him in his eyes as he entered him. He slowly kissed Yuri as he thrusted in and out slowly. Yuri had wrapped his arms and legs around him holding him tightly. Neither one wanting to let go. He would slow down to make it last longer, Yuri would kiss him. Finally when they couldn't anymore, Otabek slammed into him a couple times then they were both calling out the others name as they released.

He held onto Yuri tightly. Breathing hard, tears running down his face. He could feel Yuri shaking underneath him. Looking down on him he could see tears falling off his cheeks. He kissed him one last time as he slowly pulled out. Pulling back, they both laid there, not touching. Yuri wiped his face with his hands and got up going to the bathroom. He could hear the sink going.

When Yuri came back out, his face was washed, his nose was still red. He went to get his clothes and started putting them back on. Neither one said a word. Otabek grabbed his joggers slipping them on. Yuri was sitting on the mattress slipping on his shoes. Standing up he grabbed his jacket. He looked back at Otabek and around the room. Shaking his head he slowly walked out the room.

When Otabek made it out to the kitchen, Yuri was picking up his box. The tears were running down his face again. He brushed one away with his thumb. Yuri walked to the door opening it. He turned and looked back at Otabek. Tears running down his face, but he was smiling.

"Good Bye Beka"

"Good Bye my Yura."

 **Note: This ending got a lot of heartache on AO3 - so I also did an alternative ending... That will be the next chapter - if you dont like the heart break here, please click again and we will take it from there! (sorry, this was hard for me to write this ending and was begged for an alt ending.) This is the ending if you want it this way - or check out the alt ending. Im on AO3 as Phayte and Tumblr as PhaytesWorld**


	15. Chapter 15

**You DONT HAVE TO READ THIS if you preferred the other ending - I am OK with that... We would ignore Chapter 13/14 and just carry on from Chapter 12 here!**

"You still love him don't you?" JJ asked.

"What?"

JJ turned and looked at him. They were sitting on the bed watching a movie and JJ was looking through different flights back home.

"JJ, why are you looking at flights…?"

"Because I think it is time I head back. I have been out here for some time and need to get back."

"So wait… you are just up and leaving me?"

JJ pulled Yuri close to him. "I am always here for you kitten, but I am not who you are meant to be with ok?"

"I am confused."

"No kitten, you are stubborn. And so is Otabek."

The realization hit him. He looked over at JJ sitting there on his laptop booking a flight. "JJ, shit man, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

It bothered him a little bit that he wouldn't look up from his laptop. He kept typing and clicking. "Dammit JJ, would you look at me?"

JJ fixed those blue eyes on him. "Yes?"

"How… how did you…?"

"You still call out for him when you sleep. It went away for a bit, but it keeps coming back. Look kitten, it was fun, plus you are one hell of a shag, but I need to get back so I can kick your ass on the ice." JJ had taken his hand and brushed his hair off his forehead then went back to his laptop. "I leave in the morning… Oh and Otabek leaves in three weeks. Just in case you wanted to know."

Yuri shrugged and got up leaving the room. "I'm going for a walk."

As he stepped outside, he saw on the other side of the street Abram walking. Realizing that meant Otabek was alone, he pulled his phone out. He didn't know what to text so he went with the first thing that came to mind. " **Hello** "

He didn't realize till the text coming back in saying " **Hi** " that he was heading in the direction of their old place. Standing outside the building he looked at the front doors. He use to just open those doors, taking advantage of them and here he was standing before the front doors to the building, willing his had to open it. He debated on even texting back, but he figured he would chicken out if he kept texting.

Slowly ascending the stairs he went up each flight. He would stop at each one and debate turning around. Once he got to Otabek's floor he slowly walked the hall. He knew this hallway so well. How many times had they almost fucked right there in the hallway after coming in late at night? How many times had he opened the door wearing nothing but a smile to surprise Otabek? He was actually shocked the neighbors never complained. He had to laugh at that thought.

Finally reaching Otabek's door he just stared at it. The numbers '23' hanging there. Big bold black block numbers. He could hear music softly playing in the apartment. He remembered how much Otabek had loved music. Otabek rarely had the TV on, he would play music.

Yuri raised his hand to knock softly. Then stood, holding his breath waiting.

* * *

"Otabek, we really need to start packing your place up. Mine is almost done already!" He could hear Abram saying almost every night. He had gotten boxes, but they sat in the corner of the living room. He just didn't want to do it. It seemed too final once he started putting things in boxes. Abram started walking around and collecting pictures off the bookshelf and coffee table.

"Really Beka? You still have pictures of you two around here… " He had taken another one off the wall when Otabek got up and took the frames from him.

"Abram, I got this. Why don't you go home for the night ok?" His voice was harsh with an edge to it.

"But I thought…?"

"Abram, go home."

He hated when he had to be like this. But he had to stop kidding himself. He had to stop leading Abram on. They were supposed to look online for a place to live this week, and he could not bring himself to do it. Abram was really starting to get on his nerves lately. He nagged at him, whined and was too clingy. At least with Yuri he would say something , then nag, but never whined. He could not take that.

He watched Abram leave and he honestly did not care. Sitting on the couch he had those pictures in his hands. So many pictures they had of them. Yuri always wanted to capture moments, saying they could always look back on them later and smile. Here he was, sitting on the couch, smiling… crying.

Dammit. How did this all happen? He heard his phone chime and he almost didn't want to look at it knowing it would Abram but was surprised when he saw it was Yuri. It was one simple word. " **Hello** ". He stood there staring at it for a few minutes. He did not know what to say, " **Hi** " was all he could think.

Sitting back on the couch, he looked down at the pictures again. The majority of them had him looking at the camera and Yuri smiling at him. There were a few selfies they did together where Yuri would kiss his cheek as he took the picture. He had to smile at them.

He heard a light knocking on the door and set the pictures down. Opening the door he gasp. Yuri was standing there. He didn't want to think why or how, all he knew Yuri was right there, right now. They stared at each other for a long time till Yuri said, "Are you going to invite me in or should I just…"

Otabek stepped aside and let Yuri through. Yuri walked in and went to the living room. He saw the framed pictures on the coffee table and boxes over on the wall. He picked up a couple of the pictures looking at them.

"We were so happy then, weren't we?" Yuri's voice cracked a little bit and he stared at him. He could see how his nose and face were getting red. Otabek knew exactly what that meant, he was getting upset.

"FUCK BEKA! What the hell is wrong with us?" He set the frames down as he sat down on the couch. Putting his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. Sitting down next to him, Otabek pulled Yuri to his chest and could feel his body trembling. He went to run his fingers through his hair, and felt it was short and thinner. Shaking his head he just cradled him to him. Yuri finally calming himself sat up and grabbed a tissue to wipe his tears and nose.

Otabek knew he needed to say something. They got into this mess because he never said anything. Yuri sat up and pushed him off. He jumped to his feet and was getting angry. Glaring at him.

"Aren't you going to fucking say anything Otabek? I mean for once, fucking say something!" Yuri was pleading at him.

He just let everything happen. Here Yuri was, standing in front of him, crying over old pictures of them. He knew there was something still there.

"Yura…" Otabek saw Yuri look at him. Those eyes still wet and threatening to drop tears. He was staring at Yuri. Remembering the last five years. The friendship, the relationship, everything. His mind was so full of all the amazing times they had together. "I still love you." He watched the hard expression on Yuri's face fall and soften.

Otabek is not sure who moved first, but they had met halfway. Yuri looked right at him, "Beka… It has always been just you."

His arms were around Yuri and Yuri was grabbing his shirt. Their mouths met perfectly still. They both moaned at the same time. Both mouths opening to accept the other. They stood there for the longest time just kissing. They couldn't stop. Otabek was running his hands under Yuri's shirt wanting to feel his skin. Yuri started pushing him down the hallway. They kept bumping into the wall. Never stopping the kiss. Once back in the bedroom, they immediately were on the bed.

Clothing was pulled off quickly. Otabek was trying to kiss anything and everything he could. Yuri was vocal, calling out "Beka" every chance he got. He missed those calls and cries out. He missed the way Yuri's body arched to his perfectly, missed how that mouth would kiss him and those lips getting so red and swollen. Even the smell of him drove him mad.

He worked his way between Yuri's legs, pushing his knees back to the mattress, he definitely missed his flexibility. He could bend him almost any way he wanted and his body gave into it easily. He did not want this to be over quickly, so he made sure to take his time getting Yuri ready. Normally they would be in a rush and impatient, but not this time. He missed Yuri and he was taking his time.

Yuri was crying out, he was sobbing, he was a mess. He couldn't help but notice light purple marks along his collarbones, he started biting at his neck. "Beka… mark me… make… make me yours again…" Otabek growled and started sucking and biting over the other marks to replace them with his own.

It was slow. It was perfect. Yuri stared him in his eyes as he entered him. He slowly kissed Yuri as he thrusted in and out slowly. Yuri had wrapped his arms and legs around him holding him tightly. Neither one wanting to let go. He would slow down to make it last longer, Yuri would kiss him. Finally when they couldn't anymore, Otabek slammed into him a couple times then they were both calling out the other's name as they released.

He held onto Yuri tightly. Breathing hard, tears running down his face. He could feel Yuri shaking underneath him. Looking down on him he could see tears falling off his cheeks. He kissed him as he slowly pulled out. Yuri wiped his face with his hands and got up going to the bathroom. He could hear the sink going.

When Yuri came back out, his face was washed, his nose was still red. He crawled back up on the bed and curled into Otabek, "We need to talk… about everything."

They did talk. They did not yell. They laid there till almost morning talking it all out. Abram, JJ, the last few months.

Yuri was feeling bad and guilty over JJ and decided he should at least ride with him to the airport. He kissed Otabek saying he would be back soon.

* * *

 ** _FLASH FORWARD – 3 years_**

 _Otabek was standing in front of the courthouse, nervous. Yuri had said they were just going to do it and get it over with. They didn't want a big ass wedding and reception like Victor and Yuuri did, but they did have Yuuri and Victor there. No matter how docile those two were, he knew this would be the final straw if they did not have them there._

 _He was wearing a pin stripe gray and white suit. Yuri had picked it out, saying it would be dashing on him. He had to admit, it did make him look good. He was waiting for Yuri to get there so they go in before the justice of the peace. They were at a competition in America and wanted to go where they could legally marry and then back out on the ice the next day. They hated rushing it, but they just wanted the paper, later they would do a party._

 _A car pulled up and Yuri stepped out. He had to smile. It was perfect. Yuri wore a white suit. He had a pale green shirt on under the jacket with a darker green tie, Otabek's favorite color. He had started growing his hair back out after cutting it three years ago and it was right under his shoulders again, though he kept his undercut. He had a braid in the front that went to the back securing the hair back. He was breath taking._

 _They both stood on the sidewalk just staring at one another. Finally Victor and Yuuri ushered them in and they had their quick ceremony. Victor and Yuuri cried through the entire thing. Otabek could have sworn he heard Yuri's voice crack at his vows, Yuri would tell you the same about Otabek._

 _Neither could say it was easy once they got back together, but the one thing they learned was to finally communicate. Otabek had sent Abram off to the coach in the UK for the season and he just went following Yuri thought his competitions being supportive. JJ stayed in touch with Yuri and they sent odd snapchats back and forth. JJ said If they ever wanted a threesome to let him know. Otabek would shake his head and firmly say NO. Otabek and JJ did not ever talk, not that they ever did, but he understood Yuri talking to him._

 _When they made it back to their hotel that night, they had a delivery of flowers and champagne to the room, the card read "Congrats on the wedding! Still available for that 3some - JJ" and they had to laugh as they popped the bottle open._

 **Note::: I have never done an alt ending before. So this is... quite shitty retake of the ending here, we would take this after Chapter 12 and IGNORE 13/14 all together - This is my way of saying IM SORRY FOR BREAKING ALL OF YALLS HEARTS... but damn, mine shattered too ok? Try to remember, I wrote this damn story in under a week and almost did not even post it. I know I paced it fast, and that is kind of how I do them... I dunno... guess I am afraid of big projects.**

 **What happen to JJ? Hell if I know... But I gave Otayuri a happy ending. I can't please everyone, so I am sorry if you dont like the other ending... or this one.**

 **Im shutting this one down... for good now! lol! Thanks for sticking through train wreck!**


End file.
